Edward & Bella
by mystery-girl93
Summary: Set after new moon sort of..cute stories with Edward and Bella and what they get up to Some romance and comfort/hurt..read and tell me what you think! Starts a little slow, lot's of twists and turns. Not one for TeamJacob ..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here's the start of a fanfic. It takes place somewhere between New Moon and Eclipse sort of lol..please review and tell me what you think. I have written this chapter in EPOV also (and about whilst Bella is asleep) but i have only got it on paper. It is better than this chapter but if everyone likes this then i will type it up for you. please tell me what you think and feel free to tell me any suggestions that you would like to see happen in this story....(enjoy :D)**

**BPOV**

'Night dad' I said as a quietly snuck upstairs. I heard him grumble something before I opened the door to my all to familiar room. Taking in a last breath I scanned the room until my eyes finally rested on what I was after.

And there he was.

My beautiful god lay casually on my purple quilt. I smiled still standing by my door.

'Hello, beautiful' he breathed.

My heart literally melted every time he spoke to me like that…Edward Cullen talking to me?? Edward Cullen in my room?? Edward Cullen calling me beautiful??

Edward Cullen…mine

'Are you just going to stand there Bella?' Oh right he was talking to me. I felt my cheeks smoulder slightly as I perched myself next to him. Would I ever get used to this?

'How was dinner?' he asked...honestly curious.

'Ok, I suppose…Charlie has a lot on with work so we didn't get to talk much' I replied whilst Edward stroked my hand in those circular motions he knows I love.

'How was your evening?' I mimicked.

'Slow' he stated. 'Very Slow'.

I smiled and then bit my lip. He knew what I was going to say.

'Human minute?' I nodded and grabbed my bag.

He knew me so well…why he ever asked me what I was thinking was beyond me. He always knew.

Stepping into the bathroom I slumped my bag on the side and began slipping off my jeans and t-shirt. Still in my underwear I picked up my toothbrush and began the routine of scrubbing. Next was the radio on the side…I fiddled with it until I found a song I liked. It was an old track…mid sixties I think. Edward could probably tell me if I asked him.

Quickly shimmying my way out of the deep blue underwear I was wearing I stepped into the warm water. I had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when I realised I'd been quietly singing along to the track. I felt my stomach slightly twist as I knew Edward would have heard me perfectly clear.

It wasn't that I was a bad singer…quite the opposite really. I used to sing a lot when I was younger. Rene used to love listening to me sing, especially when I played the guitar along, But I stopped all of that when I moved here. I felt the sting in my eyes as the tears I hated so much began forming. STOP!! I told myself and picked up my strawberry conditioner as a distraction.

Getting out of the shower didn't go without drama. My foot slipped on a small puddle and I rushed to grab the sink before by bum had time to crash on the floor. Phew. It was one of those moments when your heart feels like it has froze…like when you miss the bottom step.

Slipping on my little cotton shorts and top, I quickly rubbed my hair through with a towel and brushed it. Soft curls had already begun to form around my face when I emerged from the bathroom.

I walked (almost skipped) back to my room and peeked around my door. There he was. As if I were never gone. I rushed to put my bag back on my desk and went to cuddle up to my stone god.

'Welcome back' he mumbled in my hair.

'It's good to be back' I smiled.

'Tell me something Bella?' he asked as he pulled my chin up so our faces were inches apart.

'Yes?' I gulped. A little confused.

'Why have you kept that beautiful voice of yours all to yourself?' he chuckled.

I couldn't even remembered what he had just said to me. He was dazzling me.

'Well?' he pushed.

Before responding I yawned involuntary.

'I'm sorry, your tired, we'll talk in the morning.'

He was so considerate. Also putting me first. But this time I didn't complain. I was very tired and didn't particularly feel like having that conversation right now, or anytime at all really. And so I snuggled up to Edward's chest as he hummed my lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok so here is that chapter in EPOV..please review and tell me what you think!!! Like I said before if people are liking the story I will deff keep it up but the next chapter won't be up until after the weekend probs because I'm going down to London. Although I will write some while I'm there and type it up as soon as I get back. Please feel free to give me any suggestions as to what you wan't to see in there and I will try my very best to include it :D Also I will write some chapters in both POV's but not always and if you have any opinion as to which you like better please say. (Sorry about there not being as much description in BPOV i will do better on the next chapter) _**

**_Once again please, please review and enjoy!!...(I don't own Twilight)_**

**EPOV**

As I approached the house I could hear Bella and Charlie clearing up.

Through Charlie's mind I could see her placing her plate in the sink and then do the same with Charlie's. She was more like Charlie's parent in that sense. Bella always looks after everyone else, always worries about Charlie and Renee. It was obvious from the time I first met her that she wasn't used to getting looked after; I was determined to change that.

She argued a lot at first. Every time I would open her door for her or carry her bag, but after a while she gave in, and so she should. Bella is the best and most amazing creature to ever walk this earth and she deserves to be treated like a princess; she deserves more than me.

Just like normal I swung up the tree beside her window and climbed through. Mmmm…the smell hit me as I stood in her 'cosy' room. The smouldering flame at the back of my throat grew more pronounced. I kick off my shoes and crawl onto her bed; her scent growing ever stronger as I do. Each piece of fabric locks in her smell.

Looking around her room again, a small smile creeps on my lips as I see her battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights' sprawled on the bedside table; god she loves that book. I must remember to pick her up a nice new hard back version next time I go into town. Maybe I could pick up a 'Romeo & Juliet' whilst I'm there. Forget it, I might as well buy all of the books for my love. I would buy every single book ever written for her if it made her happy. Of course she would moan that I had spent too much money on her, but I really don't think that a couple of hundred dollars will effect the couple of millions I had stashed under my drawer. Not to mention the Cullen bank balance that currently stands at a ridiculous amount; even to Bill Gates. Of course Bella knows of none of this, I mean she knows we have money, but the figure hasn't quite been said yet.

Before I knew it, I found myself being brought out of my little rant.

'Night Dad' I heard Bella say to Charlie as she began climbing the stairs. My ears has to strain to hear the next bit and I highly doubt Bella heard it,

'Night Bells' Charlie said, 'Love ya, always have, always will' he mumbled after.

This was unusual for Charlie, he never usual expressed emotion; even if Bella couldn't hear it. I'd rarely catch some in his thoughts, he was similar to Bella in that way, neither liked to give too much away. Something must have triggered him at the station I concluded as I heard Bella reach the door.

There was nothing in this world that could have stopped the smile that spred on my face as she peeked around the door.

There she was. My Bella. Stood there like a goddess. Was this what Bella felt like when I dazzled her?

'Hello beautiful' was all I could say.

Of course she was much more than beautiful, but it would do.

I watched as my Bella's cheeks grew slightly pinker, desire and need rushed over me and I realised I needed her near me. Now

'Are you just going to stand there Bella?' I said at the same time I thought it.

The pink in her cheeks grew brighter and I smiled again to myself. She moved across the room and sat beside me on her all to familiar bed.

'How was dinner?' I asked her; I wanted to know everything that went on in Bella's life no matter how small.

'Ok, I suppose…Charlie has a lot on with work so we didn't get to talk much' she said not really bothered. I hadn't realised until she had finished speaking that I was stroking the back of her hand; I knew she loved it when I do that. (Almost as much as I live doing it to her)

'How was your evening?' she said looking at me.

'Slow' I replied honestly.

'Very Slow'

She seemed to stiffen slightly after my words and chewed on her bottom lip. She looked so delicious whenever she does that. I knew what she wanted and so I beat her to it.

'Human minute?' I said.

She nodded, jumped off her bed and grabbed her bag from the side. I listened as she stumbled down the hall and into the bathroom, I heard a thud as her bag hit the side as she sighed.

I tended to try and tune out the next bit as it was perhaps a little too intrusive but I could still hear her jeans as they hit the cold floor and the sound her shirt made as it slipped over her skin.

Her routine then began. She brushed her teeth for 3minutes and 27seconds until I heard her fiddling with the radio. She switched back and forth several times before settling on a classic. Donavon. I still remember the lyrics word for word. Ahh, 1965, what a year.

More ruffling could be heard and the water began. A few seconds passed until she started quietly singing to herself. She sounded like an angel. Her voice rang through my ears like bells. No sooner had she begun, she ended. Like so many things, cut off too short.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that the sound of the water turning off almost startled me. I listened as the curtain pulled back and her foot reached the floor.

NO!! It all happened very quickly then, I heard her foot slide across the floor and her catch her breath. It took all of my strength not to run the hall, rip the bathroom door off of it's hinges and catch her. I, however had a feeling Bella would not like this very much and so I listened instead.

Much to my relief she seemed to have caught herself before too much damage could be done.

She quickly redressed, rubbed through her hair with a towel and brushed it. I heard her quickly walk down the hall to the bedroom where I was currently sitting in. Once again she peeked around the door, almost as if checking I was still here. Silly Bella. I would never leave her, never again, nor would I forgive myself for doing so before.

After seeing I was still here she hurried over to my side and leaned into my chest. She was so soft and warm I could just stay here forever. Wanting to feel the burn blaze more in my throat, I inhaled her sweet scented hair.

'Welcome back' I breathed into her soft curls.

'It's good to be back' she said. I felt the corners of her mouth curve upwards in a smile through the thin fabric of my shirt. That was just a small distraction as the vivid memory of her voice hurtled through me.

'Tell me something Bella?' I said, pulling her face up gently so she was now within close proximity.

'Yes?' she replied. She almost sounded scared.

'Why have you kept that beautiful voice of yours all to yourself?' I chuckled. As I did so, my breath grazed her face and she looked unaware; I was dazzling her.

'Well?' I pushed.

This was replied by a yawn and I knew she needed her rest.

'I'm sorry' I apologised. 'Your tired, we'll talk in the morning'

She responded by snuggling further into my chest as I began humming her lullaby softly until I felt her breathing deepen and her body go limp.

I brushed her hair softly away from her face so I could admire her beauty more. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her lips slightly parted. She was so delicate I lightly brushed her face with the back of my hand. So soft and warm.

Only ten minutes past before she began mumbling.

'No..mmm…that's ok'

I have to admit, that one stumped me.

'You can go fishing…don't worry about me'

Ahh, she was talking about Charlie.

'Edward will be here'

She seemed to smile a little when she mumbled my name.

Besides from the odd 'mm' and sigh, Bella slept soundly for the rest of the night caged protectively in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, so I've only just finished typing this one up. Sorry it's short but I wrote it whilst in the car on the and way back from and London and frankly it's pretty hard to write when your dad drives like a maniac lol..sorry that these past 3 chapters have been pretty slow (in story development) but I promise it will start picking up :D I have a few good ideas and have started writing the next chapter already, so once again sorry it's short but I hope you like it..._**

**BPOV-**

As I slowly began to awake I couldn't help but smile, my hair (which was sprawled over my face by now) was saturated in Edward's heavenly scent. I loved this part of the morning, it made me feel like I had him everywhere and more than love, lust and even devotion, I felt safe.

'Morning' he murmured next to me.

'Did you sleep well?' he asked after.

In response, I fluttered my eyes until they adjusted to the light, and turned to look at my love.

'Yes thank you' I smiled as I saw his beautiful face, then, as if it were somehow possible, my smile grew bigger as I realised it was Saturday and Charlie has gone fishing.

'What are you thinking?' he said as usual.

'Just that I have you all to myself for the entire day' I giggled.

He threw me my favourite crooked grin and swept a stray hair out of my face.

'You can have me all to yourself anytime you want' he breathed and his tone had a slightly more serious edge to it.

'I might hold you to that' I managed to say through a yawn. I heard him chuckle a little as he wrapped his stone arms around me and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

'What time is it' I murmured and he shuddered slightly at the feel of my breath on his bare skin. I loved knowing that I had this effect on him, that it wasn't just one sided.

'Just gone eight' he said breathing in my scent.

'And Charlie?' I questioned.

'Left about two hours ago, he put a note on the kitchen side for you' he told me. We stay entwined like this for at least another twenty minutes before my stomach growled.

Damn my stupid human needs.

'Breakfast time' he stated.

I was going to protest but I was rather hungry so I put up with a little groan instead. He quickly loosened his grip on me and sat up at the same time as I did. I used this time to stretch out my arms that were still stiff from a nights sleep.

'You know, I've seen a lot of amazing things in my many years, but I can't recall one that comes even remotely close to how mesmerising you are' he said almost smug as he sat staring at me from across the bed.

He held my gaze for a few seconds before he spoke again.

'Do you know why that is Bella?'

I have to admit, I didn't know if I was supposed to answer and so after an extra quick debate in my head I decided on shaking my head. That seemed more appropriate than screaming, 'I don't know! Maybe your just a crazy masochistic vampire that needs his eyes checked!!'

Before I could even blink he was in front of me and his mouth was at my ear.

'because there isn't one' he breathed.

His words sent Goosebumps down my neck and my heart felt like it was going to explode with joy. He left a trail of kisses down my cheek until his lips reached mine. Our kiss was filled with love and passion, his hand cupped my face whilst I had one firmly in his shoulder and the other in his hair. As usual, Edward had to break off the kiss before it went too far, and swung me over his shoulder.

I laughed almost hysterically as he tickled me all of the way to the kitchen still with me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but notice how his hand seemed to linger a little longer when he brushed over my bum; not that I was complaining.

After putting me down, Edward took a seat and watched me make a bowl of cornflakes. As I put my cereal on the table and got stuck in, I asked what Edward thought we should do today....

**_So I hope you enjoyed it...I was going to add more before I posted it but I thought that you guys might not want to wait that long. I know I get pretty impatient sometimes lol.  
Next chapter they are going to the Cullen's house and Bella's going to help Emmet work out :D had that idea whilst at the gym lol...any ideas please leave them in a comment and I will include them and as always please review review review!!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys..so here's the next chapter...i'm not too exited about this one but hey! Tell me what you think anyway. I've got two weeks off school now so I will be able to post more often :D I've had a few brain waves and I am putting them at the bottom, tell me which ones you like (if any) and which ones you don't, also tell me any suggestions of your own. Thanks for all reviews I love reading them all!! Hope you enjoy..._**

**BPOV-**

Edward had suggested we spend the day at his house and I wasn't going to turn him down, and so after breakfast he went home and said he would be back in an hour to pick me up.

I ran up the stairs to my room and opened my drawers that contained my screwed up clothes.

Today was fairly warm for Folks and so I decided on a more summery outfit. A cute white tank top with a blue cardy, along with long denim shorts and of course, my converse. As I finished adding my usual quirky jewellery, I placed a couple of pretty clips to my hair so the front strands were no longer in my eyes. To be honest I was quite surprised at how feminine I looked. This wouldn't have been strange back in phoenix, I always wore little outfits like that. Here the weather is almost always dreary.

I jumped when I heard the front door knock; he was early.

I took another quick look in the mirror to make sure I was descent and then I ran down the stairs.

A smile overwhelmed my face when I opened the door. Edward stood at the porch in grey cotton top and jeans.

I watched as his eyes raked over my body.

'Your looking extremely beautiful today Bella' he said almost breathless.

'Your so tempting' he mumbled as he stalked towards me.

My heart pumped faster as his hand caressed my face and his lips grazed my cheek.

'We should get going' I managed to splutter.

'mmm' he responded.

I turned to shut the door and walked out onto the front where Edward's Volvo was neatly parked; fully aware he watched me the entire time.

As usual he was a gentlemen and opened my door for me and I smiled to say thank you. He was in the drivers seat within a second and we spent the entire car journey silent with our hands entwined with each others. Unlike with most people, the silence me and Edward experienced wasn't awkward. It was almost peaceful and meaningful. Something only we shared; like our meadow

As we pulled into the Cullen's driveway I noticed Rosalie's rear end sticking out of the bonnet of her car, she was working on improving the engine again. Edward rolled his eyes as we walked past her,

'Hey Edward!…Bella' she nodded and went back to work.

Me and Rosalie's relationship was slowly building and I was more than pleased about that. Edward's hand remained on the small of my back as he led me through the front door.

'Where is everybody?' I asked looking at the empty house before us.

'Hmm..it seems Alice and Jasper have gone hunting, Carlisle is working, Esme will be around in an hour and Emmet is working out' he concluded.

Just as Edward finished there was an almighty crash from the back. I cringed at the sound and Edward's arm instinctively tightened around my waist protectively.

'SHIT!!' I heard Emmet shout

I looked up to see Edward chuckling.

'C'mon, let's go see what the buffoon has broken now…I really hope it's a vase, watching Esme beat him for that last time was unforgettable' he said still smiling as he led me out back.

I couldn't help my self as I started laughing; Emmet stood on the patio with one humongous weight in one hand and just the metal pole in the other. The missing weight was amongst the rubble on the floor where once stood a beautiful outside dining table.

'Any chance we can blame this one on Bella?' Emmet shrugged.

'Not a chance' Edward smiled.

'Esme is going to kill me' he muttered as he put down the remaining weight.

'I've still got to do my press-ups yet' he whined as he got on his hands and knees. My head automatically bobbed up and down following his motions as his muscular form lifted and sank back down.

'Isn't that a little easy for a vampire' I asked out of curiosity.

'She's got some balls Edward' I heard Rosalie chuckle from around the front.

'The last time Alice interrupted his work out she was limping for days' she laughed harder.

I took a quick glance at Edward but he just seemed to continue on smiling; this relaxed me a little.

'No Rose she has a point…' he said mid press-up.

'Care to make it a little more interesting?' he said.

'Sure, what you have in mind?'

'I'm not sure I'm entirely happy about this Emmet' Edward said beside me.

'Just put her on my back Edward jeeze!! Not afraid of her on another more handsome man's back now are you?' he mocked.

Edward growled a little and looked at me for permission.

'Why not' I exhaled as Edward lifted me and placed me so I was sitting crossed legged on Emmet's back whilst he was still in press-up position. I was surprised at how wide Emmet was.

'Ready?' Emmet said rhetorically as I bobbed up and down with his motions.

'This is kinda fun' I chuckled.

'Edward needs to fatten you up before my next session…you know, make it a little more challenging' he said as he continued. Edward looked quite amused himself.

'Alright Rambo' Edward smiled, 'time for Bella to get off'

I'm not sure what I expected to happen next but I certainly didn't expect to be flung 20ft from where I was. I was only in mid-air for a split second before Edward caught me in his arms. His stone chest winded me and I winced.

'Bella??' Edward sounded concerned.

'I'm ok' I managed to say through my breathlessness.

'Sorry' I heard Emmet say; the pulse in my ears were too loud.

'Next time think Emmet' Edward snapped.

'Let's sit you down' Edward said through his teeth as he carried me into the living room and onto a black leather sofa.

After at least ten minutes of assuring Edward that I was fine he finally gave and we snuggled as we watched an old movie that was showing on tv…

**_Hope you wasn't too disapointed with this chapter..it was more a filler than anything :/ REVIEW!!_**

**_So I've had a few ideas to put into the story here are a few, 'school camping trip', 'Mike crashing into Bella', and 'Jacob getting pretty angry and maybe hurting Bella' (Sorry I'm not really a Jacob fan)_**

**_Anyways tell me what you think and come up with any ideas of your own....._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone! So thanks a lot for your reviews they really do mean a lot to me...this chapter is quite short but I'm trying to keep the story updated. After all there is nothing more anoying than being left hanging for ages. Enjoy!! and please review!!_**

_I don't own Twilight!!_

**BPOV-**

As if by cue, Esme walked in just as the credits began scrolling down the screen.

'Bella!' she smiled.

'Hi Esme' I smiled back and blushed a little as I realised we weren't in the most appropriate position for Edward's mother to see.

Edward must have sensed my discomfort and shifted me up so I was sitting next to him.

'Are you hungry Bella? Do you want me to make you something?' she fussed.

'Sure, let me help' I compromised as usual.

Edward followed us into the kitchen and helped out with the pasta we were making, whilst we did this, Esme told me stories of some of the things the boys had got up to; the last one left me in stitches.

'I so wish…(laugh)….that I…(laugh)…was there to see that one!!' I managed to spit out.

'It wasn't funny' Edward scowled.

'It took me two days to get that out of my piano' he continued.

'Emmet found it hilarious' Rosalie said as she passed by the kitchen with a spanner in one hand.

'Order up' Esme said, placing a large bowl of pasta in front of me.

'Thanks' I replied as I got stuck in.

Edward watched as I ate and made the odd squirming face as I put the pasta in my mouth and chewed.

Esme had disappeared for a few seconds before we heard her shout.

'EMMET!!!' she screeched.

'Time for us to go' Edward laughed and led me out of the house, we weren't quite fast enough to miss the start of Emmet's lecture on working out near the furniture.

'Should I expect to see Emmet on crutches tomorrow' I giggled in the car.

'No, I don't think Esme would go that far' he smiled

'However,' he said turning his head to me.

'If it would have been Rosalie's car, you would be seeing Emmet in a wheelchair' he laughed.

'Your right…Emmet isn't such a grizzly with Rosalie around' he thought aloud.

'Ahh' Edward started.

'What??' I said a little angry that Edward was about to bring down the good mood.

'Speaking of grizzlies, me and Emmet are going hunting tomorrow morning ' he said apologetically.

'How long' I groaned.

'Well we were planning until Tuesday…but after Alice's little visions …plans have changed a little' he said as if brushing over something.

'Changed?'

'Yes…well only a little…basically we will be gone all day tomorrow and return Monday morning and then leave again Monday lunch and return Wednesday' he said quickly.

I was a little confused.

'Why?' I said

'Let's just say Mike gets a little too confident around you when I'm not there' he grimaced.

That was true…since him and Lauren split up he was still clearly interested in me, although he wouldn't dare try anything with Edward there.

'Care to elaborate?' I pushed.

Edward sighed.

'Alice sees him kissing you' he stated.

'What?!!'

I was infuriated. How dare Mike do that!! He must be seriously deluded to think I would ever be interested when I had a god like boyfriend right here.

'Relax Bella, her vision changed as soon as my plans did. I can't say I was too happy about it myself'

That did make me feel better.

'What time are you leaving?'

'Early' was all he said.

'Will you come over tonight?'

'For a bit' he said as he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.

I was so caught up in our conversation that I didn't even realise we were already at my house; Charlie would be back soon.

'Guess I'll see you in a bit then' I sighed.

His hands cupped the sides of my face and our lips moved together as if they fit together in a puzzle. Then Edward did something that he didn't usually, his right hand left the side of my face and slid down my neck, then my shoulder. It's final resting place was my ribs.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he broke the kiss off.

'I really do like that colour on you' was all he said as I got out of his car.

**_Again if you have any suggestions let me know...._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys, sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my computer went funny. Here's the next chapter, promise it will pick up from here :D please review anyway and tell me what you think, next chapter will have Jacob in it but it wont get too intense with him yet (i'll save that for later)..._**

**BPOV-**

That evening went by pretty slow; as I knew it would without Edward.

I managed to finish my essay on Romeo and Juliet and clean my bedroom before I got started on Charlie's dinner. As I cut up the vegetables I found myself daydreaming of what it would be like to have Edward forever; I pictured us together, in a cute little house somewhere, going on holidays, exploring everything as a proper couple.

I was quickly brought out of my vision my a very sharp pain across the side of my left hand.

I looked down to see a red arc about an inch long on my hand, blood had already began streaming from the cut and the sickening smell began to invade my nostrils.

'Jesus' I muttered under my breath as I placed the now bloody knife on the side and grabbed for the tea towel next to it.

I wrapped the cloth around my hand twice; careful not to apply too much pressure. The pain was increasing now and I could hear my breathing quicken.

Why me? I thought to myself. Of all the things to be effected by. Why did mine have to be blood. How ironic.

I slid down the cupboard doors until my bottom was resting on the cool floor.

I was sure I was going to pass out any minute.

I knew I shouldn't look as it wouldn't only make my already queasy stomach worse, but I had to. I mean it's the oldest trick in the book right? Pandora's box and everything; you shouldn't look but you just have to.

So I did. It was just a brief glance, you know, to make sure my hand hadn't dropped off or anything. The once blue and white towel was now a deep shade of red but I could tell the blood was old. The flow must have almost stopped.

I exhaled, almost relieved that I could release the contaminated air from my lungs.

_Come on Bella! Pull your self together!!_

I somehow managed to control my wobbly legs and get to my feet.

_That wasn't so hard now was it? Now step two._

I felt like a mental person the way I was speaking to myself.

I slowly peeled the towel off of my hand, careful not to pinch the skin.

_Deep breaths._

In the end it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be, the cut had already started to scab over. It was still throbbing.

I managed to clean up the mess I had created with my right hand and shove the meal onto the stove just as Charlie pulled in the drive.

'Hey Bells' he smiled when he walked in the door.

'Hey Ch…Dad' I replied.

'Dinner won't be long' I added.

'Are you alright Bella? You look as white as a ghost!' His tone was concerned.

'Yeh I'm fine, just cut my hand that's all'

'You want me to take a look' he offered.

'Nah, it's only a tiny thing'

We spent the entire night chatting about Charlie's fishing trip and how he used to take me out to the lake when I was young., it was nice.

Glancing up at the round clock above the fireplace I saw that it was already 10.30; I was wasting valuable time with Edward.

'I think I'm going to head off to bed now dad'

'Ohh, ok, night Bells'

'Night Dad'

I crept up the stairs just because I felt like it. I knew Edward would already be waiting for me and I felt the hole in my chest open a little as I remembered he would be leaving soon.

'Hi' I said as routine when I saw Edward sprawled across my bed.

He suddenly stiffened and his jaw locked tight, before I could ask what was wrong he spoke.

'Bella are you hurt?' he asked concerned.

'No, why?' I was confused.

He was at my side in a second and lifted my hand in the air to inspect it. I immediately saw the reason for his panic, the once healing cut on my left hand had begun bleeding again.

'Ohh, I'm sorry I completely forgot' I apologised.

'Don't apologise' he replied.

'Let me get something to bandage it' he said as he kissed the part of my hand that was not hurt.

'Edward you don't have..'

'I want to' he cut me off.

And with that he was gone and back again with a bandage and antiseptic cream under his arm.

He sat me on my bed and got working on my hand, he got anxious whenever I winced.

'So your sure your ok with my blood?'

'Bella we've been through this, I love you too much'

'Ok' I sighed.

'All done' he smiled quite smug.

Holding up my hand I inspected my bandage, I was pleasantly surprised at how neat and tidy it was. Edward is good at everything.

'Thank you' I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

He sighed and looked at his phone.

'You have to go now' I stated.

'I'll be back before you know it' he soothed.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

'Take care of my heart' he smiled as he jumped from my window.

I was all alone.

It took me until gone 3 in morning to finally drop off…

**_Please review!!!...._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone. I'm pretty chuffed at how fast I got this one up :P:D This chapter is more setting the foundations for the whole Jacob scenario but I hope you like it anyway. PLEASE review and tell me what you think, I'm getting started on the next chapter now so that shouldn't be too long. Enjoy!!..._**

_I don't own Twilight!!!_

**BPOV-**

_Beep Beep Beep_

My damn alarm clock!! I mean it's Sunday for god's sake!! Sitting up I felt more than tired.

6am.

Need I say more.

3hours of sleep. Urh.

I debated whether or not to go back to bed but realised that as tried as I was, nothing was going to get me to fall asleep again; I missed him too much.

I decided on a shower to pass some time, after all I hadn't had one last night so I could spend more time with Edward. It worked at distracting me for a little while.

After ending my shower and getting dressed I decided on taking another look at the time. It was like one of those games, the more you look at the clock, the slower it goes. So I was trying to look at it as little as possible.

7.30am.

How on earth am I going to last the day?

Just as I was debating my odds at being successful in knocking myself out to pass a few hours there was a tap at the door.

_We don't get visitors _I chuckled to myself as I trotted down the stairs.

I grasped the wooden handle and heaved the door open with a little too much force as it nearly hit me in the face.

'Jake' I choked.

_Jake was here? Since when did that happen nowadays? What does he want?_

_Edward wont like this._

My last thought stuck in my mind for a little longer than I wanted.

'Well hey Bella, jeez it's nice to see you too' he smirked.

'Sorry…I'm just a little surprise to see you here' I admitted.

'Come in'

'Well I heard the bloodsucker's are out of town so I thought I would pay you a little visit' he chirped as we slumped down on the sofa.

'Truth is Bella, I missed ya'

'I've missed you too Jake'

'So you got any plans for today or do I have you all to myself, and don't tell me that you have plans with Charlie because he's down at mine' he winked.

'No, I'm as free as a bird'

'Good, now get your coat were going'

'What? Where?' I was completely confused.

First Jake turns up out of nowhere, now he's taking me someplace.

_Edward really wont like this._

I practically shushed the voice in my head. What was the worst that could happen, Jake's my friend.

Before I knew it I was in his Rabbit. Jake had turned on some oldies music and I chuckled to myself as I thought about how much better that music sounds when I'm with Edward. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Jake to pieces, but only as a friend. Edward is truly my soul mate.

'So are you going to tell me where were going?'

'Nope' was all he said.

'A clue?'

'You've been there before'

I sighed, 'I've been a lot of places before Jake, your going to have to be a little more specific than that'

'You'll see in a minute' was the last I got from him.

A few minutes had passed when we turned onto a little side road. Green moss covered every tree around us except straight ahead. It seemed familiar but I couldn't quite grasp when I'd been here before or infact where we were at all.

Another few minutes passed and Jake pulled over.

I quickly got out of the car and ran up to catch him, he was already 10m from the car.

Why did everyone I know have superhuman speed; it wasn't fair!!!

Before I could complain at his speed my breath caught in my throat.

In front of me was a large grey platform. Clumps of rocks framed cracks filled with moss but other than that it was deserted. The sound of violent waves below rang in my ears.

I felt the sting of my tears as my eyes welled up.

_Why would he bring me here? Couldn't he remember what happened last time I was here? I never wanted to come back here. It was in the past. Just a distant nightmare that crept up now and then._

'You…y..you brought me…to the cliff?' I stammered.

'Well dur' he said as he waved his hand in the air as if presenting something.

'Why…why would you do that?'

'Don't you like it?'

I felt a serge of anger wave through me as he said this, what the hell was he thinking!!

'No Jacob! I don't!'

I was too angry to say anything else.

'But I thought'

'No Jake, you didn't think!' I cut him off.

'Bella, I'm sorry, I just thou…I just assumed that you would like it. That maybe we could have a laugh like we used to. I see now that it was a bad idea'

'Understatement of the year' I mumbled as Jake approached me.

'Look I'm sorry Bella, will you forgive me?'

His eyes looked sincere and it was my undoing.

'Yeh, sure' I couldn't believe it; I caved.

'Were here now, might as well stay'

That morning turned out to be better than expected. We laughed and remembered the good times we had together.

I missed this side of Jacob. Nowadays he was usually angry or declaring his love to me. The 'dark' side of Jacob I sometimes call it.

'I'm starving, how 'bout you Bells?'

'Yeh, I'm pretty hungry, what time is it?'

'half two'

'Wow, we've been talking for hours!'

'Yeh, I can't spend forever talking to you Bells'

I felt a small blush cross my cheeks but I don't think Jake noticed it.

After dropping me off we agreed on meeting up again tomorrow night; it made me happy that I was finally getting my old friend back.

Soon after Charlie came home and we spent the afternoon watching some game on the flat screen, Dad tried to explain the rules about 100 times but I was still as confused as I was when it began.

'Night Dad' I said as usual, and climbed up the stairs to my bed.

Just like the night before it took me a while to finally fall asleep but that was to be expected. I couldn't help myself as my thoughts drifted to when Edward wasn't here. That aching feeling returned and I huddled in a ball with my quilt over my face.

_Please, please, please don't let Alice see me like this._

Thankfully there was enough sleeping medicine left in the cupboard and I gulped it down without a thought…now I could get some rest…

**_Hope you enjoyed it, please review!! Sorry for any typos :( Also do you think my chapters are long enough?? :S....(might do an EPOV chapter soon)..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey eveyone I am really really really sorry that I didn't get this chapter up when I said I would be I had a migrane for about two days and I couldn't face looking at a computer screen and then I tried to post it last night but it said something about the uploader being down?? :S And also sorry about the switches of POV's in this one but I hope you like it anyway..please review!!!... _**

BPOV-

The next morning I awoke fully rested thanks to the drugs I'd taken last night, it was a little sad really that I had to go to such measures to sleep without Edward here. I felt like a small child not being able to sleep without her comfort blanket. That's what he was; Edward was my comfort blanket. My comparison made me smile and I made a mental note to tell that one to Edward later, that is sure to give him a laugh and most probably make his head grow even bigger.

I had a quick shower after Charlie had left and got ready for school. I had to admit I was a little more than excited that I would get to see Edward today; even if it was only for a few hours.

It took me half the time to drive to school that it usually did (not that I took my truck much anymore anyway).

'Bella!' I heard Eric shout from behind me.

'Hey Eric'

'No Edward?' he questioned.

'Nah, he's gunna drop by later, something came up'

'Oh, ok, want me to walk you to English?'

'Sure'

I was quite fond of Eric, he and Angela made a great couple, though sometimes he can be a little too enthusiastic. He reminds me a little of Alice.

English went by pretty slow and luckily I had already done the topic before so I didn't really need to pay attention, not that I could have anyway.

_2 more minutes Bella_

As soon as the bell rang and slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed out of the door.

Edward stood leaning against the wall with a huge grin on his face. His arms reached out for me and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. His smell intoxicated me and the hole in my chest had closed once again.

'I've missed you soo much' he breathed into my hair.

'Me too'

His arm snaked around my waist and we walked together in silence to the canteen. The silence was nice, it sort of said more than any words could have.

'How was hunting?' I questioned as we sat down.

'The normal' he sighed.

'Not nearly as interesting as you'

'What time are you leaving again?' I frowned.

'About half an hour, Emmet's just getting petrol' he said as his hand slid up my face to smooth out my frown.

'It's nice to know your ok though. I was loosing my mind' he confessed.

'I'm always ok' I smiled.

'Of course you are' he smiled back.

EPOV-

'I'm always ok' she said with a little smile, god she was beautiful.

I knew she hated to admit weakness so I just agreed with her.

'Of course you are'

A few minutes passed before I was certain Mike's previous plans to kiss Bella were completely banished and I could hear Emmet waiting restlessly outside.

I sighed; did I really have to leave?

Of course I already knew the answer to that one. After giving Bella a kiss goodbye I climbed into the Jeep and was off…

BPOV-

After Edward left I sat in the cafeteria. The bell rang a few minutes ago and I'm sitting on my own. My 'good' side is screaming at me to go to class like I should; and normally would, but then another part wants to do something different. I just want to get out of here for a few hours, maybe be take my mind off of things. Maybe Jake would be up for something?

Without a glance back I took off out of the school doors and climbed into my rusting truck; the adrenaline rush I was already getting was amazing. I laughed at myself as I drove towards LaPush.

I kept my eyes focused on the white line in the middle of the narrow road; it's amazing how something so silly and uninteresting like that has so much detail when you really look at it. The off-white colour makes it look as if someone has drizzled a giant jug of cream along the road.

I pulled into Jake's drive and honked my horn.

'Bella!' he smiled as he rushed out of his door.

'Hey Jake, erm..sorry I just sorta dropped in, fancy going for a walk or something?' I have to admit I did feel a little embarrassed now. How desperate must I look. _Hey Jake! My vampire boyfriend is gone for the day and I'm so sad that I can't even stand to be alone for a few hours so here I am!!_

I shuddered at the thought.

'Sure, cumon I know a great trail through the woods'

I felt pretty relieved he didn't think I was a total moron.

'I was gunna ring you later anyway' he started as we walked through the forest.

'Kinda wanted to talk to you about stuff'

'go on'

'This, thing…with you and Cullen' I know it took him a lot of strength not to say 'bloodsuckker'

'are you sure? I mean, is it what you want?' he stammered.

'What do mean Jake?'

'I dunno, just…are you shore that this is what you want? Dating a vampire?'

My hands had started to ball up into fists now and I could hear the pulse behind my ears racing.

_How dare he?_

'Of course this is what I want!! He means everything to me Jake! How could you even question that? You saw how I was when he left, I can't live without him'

'I know but I just can't help thinking that you would be much better off with someone else'

'Like who Jake? No one can ever give me what Edward gives me. I love him'

'What about me Bella? What about all those time _I _looked out for you? Doesn't that mean anything?' he was getting angrier now, to be honest I was a little frightened at his sudden out burst.

'Jake you know I don't see you like that, and I'm sorry I truly am'

'Whatever Bella, sometimes I think you enjoy this' he mumbled.

'Excuse me?'

'Oh you hear Bella, I know what your up to! You just enjoy leading me on and letting me down' he spat.

'Jake I don't know what's got into you but I can't talk to you when your being like this…I think I'm gunna go'

Just as I turned to head back the way we came he span me around to face him. His eyes were full of rage and his hands gripped the top of my arms; he pinned me to a tree.

'Your not going any ware Bella'....

**_Sorry for any typos, hope you liked it =) REVIEW!!!..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys, so here's the next chapter. As a little pre-warning it's not a light chapter as you probably expected. I listened to Robert Pattinson's 'let me sign' for inspiration when writing this chapter and it really helped. Anyway, this chapter isn't the longest ever but I thought it was the only good place to cut it off. Anyway on with the story...(please review)..._**

**BPOV-**

I didn't understand. What was he saying?

I just wanted to go home; wanted Edward to hug me and tell me everything was ok.

Everything around me seemed to be going in slow motion, I could see Jacob's fury filled eyes hovering over me. I could see the rain drops beginning to fall on the vast forest behind him. Hear the wind pick up speed over the deep growls erupted from his mouth.

'J..j…jake…..pl..please….I…can't…bre…breathe' I managed to say.

His hands tightened around my throat, I wasn't going to last much longer if I didn't get through to him soon.

His face was twisted, I didn't recognise him; he wasn't Jacob.

'Don't…do…th…this' I pleaded.

I saw a flicker of the old Jake in his darkened eyes as he loosened his grip a little. I knew he was having his own internal battle.

I felt a spark of hope run through my veins, was I getting through to him?

Almost simultaneously that spark was put out; Jake was truly gone by this point.

I kicked my feet against the tree behind me but the more I struggled the more it hurt. My eyes were blurred but I couldn't tell if it was from me loosing consciousness or from my tears welling up.

I heard rustling, like people approaching.

'Jake let go of her, your going to kill her' I heard someone say. It sounded like one of the pack but I couldn't be sure, I was slipping too far under.

'We're supposed to protect people Jake, what your doing...well it's no better than the creatures we stop'

His voice was becoming more urgent.

I heard a small struggle and the pressure around my throat disappear. I fell to the floor gasping for air.

Every time I sucked in much needed oxygen it felt like someone was punching me from the inside out. I continued to cough and splutter on the ground when someone knelt beside me; it was Sam.

'I'm so sorry Bella, Jake's going through a tough time at the minute. Not that it excuses this. Don't worry he'll get what he deserves, come here, I'll get you to a doctor'

I was so afraid I lashed out.

'No!! Don't touch me!' I croaked and coughed.

'Leave me alone, don't follow me' I said as I scrambled to my feet.

I hadn't noticed that the rain was now pouring down, even with the thick forest overhead I was still getting drenched. I don't know how I was managing it but my legs kept pumping; I kept on running.

I was shaking from the cold and from being so terrified. All I wanted was to be with Edward.

Eventually I found a spot where I curled into a ball on the floor. I shut my eyes and thought about my love…

I dreamt lightly, falling in and out of consciousness every few minutes. I imagined that Edward never left again; that he took me to our meadow and we lay entwined together. That there was no rain and cold stabbing at my skin, just the contrast of the warm sun and Edward's cool arms. My perfect bliss.

**EPOV-**

The rain lashed on my back and the wind soared past my face as I ran; I ran faster than ever before. Faster than when I saved her from the van, faster than when I reached her at the ballet studio. Faster than ever.

A couple more minutes and I would reach the forest. _She'll be ok _I keep chanting to myself.

Pain and sadness battles with the anger I feel. The growls rumbling from my chest are constant now as I refuse to suppress them. The distorted image of his hands around her throat, second hand from Alice's vision whirls in my head.

Alice has never seen anything involving the wolves in her visions before so when flashes of the dogs face kept appearing she began to worry. 'It must be something important' she said just as the last image flashed in her thoughts. It was blurry but we both knew what it was.

I'd set off running before the others had chance to even ask what was happening.

'Hurry' was all I heard from Alice as I disappeared out of site.

I'd reached the forest now; if I had a heartbeat it would be going 100mph by now. Where is she?

Through the soaked air I managed to pick up her scent, it took less than a minute to find her.

She was curled under a tree on some moss. Her whole body shivering.

The closer I got I made out deep bruising formed around her neck and throat and a small cut just above her eyebrow.

I heard a ripping sound, and realised it came from me. I was heartbroken. Seeing my love like this.

I crouched down beside her, making sure to shield her from the rain and stroked her cheek with my hand.

Her eyes opened…

**_Hope you liked the chapter, don't worry there is fluff coming up please be patient, one plot at a time :P As always please review with your opinions (good or bad) and any suggestions!!! :D..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok, so here's the nxt chapter. Sorry it took a little while I just had a lot to do. Hope you like it. I have tried to include a tiny tiny bit of fluff near the end but I didn't put much purely because I didn't think it was that appropriate considering the circumstances. However there will be some comming up...read my notes at the end for a little more info :P Anyways I hope you like the chapter and as always please review!!.._**

**EPOV-**

'Edward?' she whimpered.

Her eyes were so afraid. It almost reminded me of our time with the Volturi; only this time she wasn't afraid for everyone else, she was truly afraid for herself.

'Shh, it's ok, I'm here now' I cooed and stroked her cheek.

I'm not sure whether it was due to relief or reality of what had just happened but she began to sob uncontrollably.

Her lips were blue from the cold.

'Am I alright to carry you' I asked; wanting to make sure she was ok, that she trusted me. God knows what that dog had done to her inside.

She replied with a weak nod and I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her like a small child.

It took me a little longer than usual to reach my house because I was being so cautious about Bella's state. The others were already home, I could hear their thoughts.

_I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Poor Bella. I love her so much _

Alice was dwelling on her mistakes, I must comfort her later and tell her not to blame herself. I knew how much it took for her to even see that little glimpse when the wolves were involved. It wasn't her fault. The only one to blame was that mutt!

_Stupid hypocritical dog!! They have definitely over stepped the mark this time! _Rose practically screamed.

I could see Emmett trying to calm her down but his thoughts weren't far from the nature of Rosalie's. He loved Bella too, like a sister.

_My poor girl, and what about Edward? How is he going to handle this? _Esme sobbed. Trust Esme to be worrying about everyone, she was truly the most caring and compassionate woman.

Carlisle already had his medical cap on and was thinking of ways to help Bella; emotionally and physically.

As for Jasper. I didn't even want to listen. He was coming up with a skilled plan of attack against the wolves and vividly imagining finishing off Jacob himself.

_Hah! _I thought

_As if I would give him the pleasure of that one._

I entered the front door, still with Bella in my arms. Her eyes were shut tight, as if trying to block everything out. The entire family were gathered around us. All of their expressions were horrified as they took in her appearance. I couldn't help but wonder if that was what my face must have looked like to Bella when she first opened her eyes.

'Okay, okay, let's give them some privacy' Esme finally said as she ushered the others out of the room so only Carlisle was left.

'_Have you had time to look at her injuries properly?'_

I shook my head in a silent response.

'Put her down over here' he said as he pointed towards the large sofa.

**BPOV-**

'Put he down over here' I heard Carlisle say.

I slowly opened my eyes once I felt the soft cushions from the sofa around me. I had to blink a few times until my eyes had adjusted to the light in the room.

My throat ached and my head was throbbing a little. I was soaked and freezing cold but I didn't care because I felt safe here.

Edward knelt beside me with Carlisle beside him.

'Bella? Is it ok if I check you over?' Carlisle asked with compassion in his eyes.

This made me feel sad; I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me.

'Yes' I croaked.

It took about five minutes of shining funny lights in my eyes and touching sever places on my neck to see when I winced, he cleaned up the scrapes on my hands and face and said he would be back in a minute.

I was surprised that Edward hadn't spoke the whole time, this made me worried. Was he angry with me? Angry that I had gone to see Jacob? Angry that I had left school?

I was so confused. More confused than before if that was even possible.

'Edward?' I finally said after I couldn't take the silence any longer. I made sure I kept my eyes down though, they were usually my weak point when attempting something like this.

'Yes love?' That was strange. His tone didn't seem angry like I'd expected, more worried, anxious, guilty maybe.

'Are you angry with me?'

'What? Of course not Bella. I could never be angry with you. Oh Bella..' he was stroking my cheek now.

'I love you so much Edward' I confessed as he planted delicate kisses on my hand.

'I love you more than you can imagine Bella, I swear no-one will ever hurt you again. I swear. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you now' his voice sounded so heartbroken, I loved him so much too.

'Edward don't you dare blame yourself!' he ducked his head; avoiding my gaze.

'Edward look at me!' he did as I asked.

'I was stupid, I shouldn't have been talking to Jake, you warned me so many times about how he is so unpredictable but I just didn't believe he would ever hurt me. Now I know, and it has just proved how much I love you'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean…when jake was, well you know. I was so afraid. I thought that he wasn't going to stop, that it was the end. And well, you know how your supposed to see your 'whole life flash before your eyes'?'

'Hmm'

'Well I didn't. I just saw you. And I only just figured out why when you were carrying me here. Do you know why Edward?'

'No, tell me'

'Because you are my life Edward. Don't you see. There is nothing in my life worth anything compared to what you mean to me, I love you so much' I hadn't noticed before but several tears had ran down my cheeks.

Edward looked at me for a second. He had nothing to say; there was nothing to say.

His lips crushed mine urgently. Our kiss was full of so many emotions that words could never express. We fit together like pieces of a puzzle; we made each other complete. I let my hand cup the back of his head as his hand gripped my waist. We continued like this for another minute before I heard a polite cough.

'Ohh sorry Carlisle' I blushed.

'That's fine, I just wanted to come and tell you that Esme called Charlie and told him you will be staying at ours tonight and that you were a bit under the weather. She told him not to expect you to go to school tomorrow. Is that ok?'

I quickly nodded and was a little shocked at how the Cullen's could get Charlie to agree to things so easily but then remembered how easily he was charmed by the girls.

'You can stay in Edward's room, I'm sure you would like a chance to clean up too. Perhaps a shower will help raise your temperature; your still a little cold. Alice has some clothes for you' he smiled.

'Thank you' I replied.

Edward scooped me in his arms and carried me at lightening speed to his room….

**_So I hope you wern't too disapoited. I'm planning on taking things slow with the fluff for this night for reasons I said before but for the future nights there will deff be some great fluff!! :D And for those of you that were saying, yes there will probably be a little stand off with Jake but not totally figured that out yet so any suggestions would be very good ;) Please review!!!..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey everyone..so I am SUPER sorry for not updating sooner I just have exams and stuff at the min. So here is the next chapter anyway, I have to say it's not one of my best but I had to put it in to clear stuff up. Hope you aren't too disapointed, please review and give me any ideas to use as I can put them in easily now (no matter how extreme) so feel free to let me know!!..._**

BPOV-

Edward set me down once inside his room.

'You should take a shower now, it will warm you up' he sad as he gestured towards his bathroom.

I loved Edward's bathroom, it was so light and spacious. Nothing like the one back at Charlie's. I loved how Edward let me use his things as if I were family.

His shower was big enough to fit at least five people in. The water stung my icy skin at first but it soon began relaxing my tense muscles for which I was very grateful for. My neck was definitely bothering me now; not that I would tell Edward that. He worried enough about me as it is.

I used the shampoo and conditioner that were set out on the side, they smelt sweet but not overpowering, and they reminded me of Edward.

As I stepped out of the shower I noticed some neatly folded clothes on the side with a note on top. I was sure they weren't there before; had Alice really snuck in and put these here without me even noticing?

As I got closer there was definitely something different about the pile.

I picked up the note whilst still clutching the giant white towel that was wrapped neatly around me and read the neatly written letter.

_Hey Bella, don't worry I haven't given you anything daring to wear. _

_I figured now wasn't the time for that. _

_Instead I thought I would give you something that would make you feel safe and even closer to Edward._

_Sleep well Bella._

_Remember we are always here for you.._

_Alice xxx_

I felt my eyes well up a little at her touching note. Bless Alice, she really was very thoughtful, although I didn't quite understand what she meant about her clothing choices for me tonight.

Putting the note down I quickly dried myself off and put on the underwear left out for me. I next put on some little cotton shorts; so far so good. Next I picked up a light blue top…wait…it looks a little big. It had even lighter blue buttons down the middle. Then it finally hit me. This was one of Edward's shirts.

I felt several emotions hit me all at once. One of which being embarrassment. I mean, did Edward know I was about to flounce around in one of his shirts? Would it annoy him? Did he already know?

I tried to forget all of my insecurities and slipped on the soft shirt. Alice was right, it did make me feel better. It was saturated in Edward's smell and it made me feel safe.

I quickly untangled my hair with a brush Alice had also left me and decided now was the time to brave the mirror, god knows what I looked like.

The first thing I saw was a small cut on my head; that wasn't too bad. The I let my eyes drift further down towards my neck. A large purple bruise in the shape of a hand was clearly visible over my delicate neck, my fair skin only emphasised it more. I didn't know what I would feel when I saw the disgusting marks left on me by him, but right now I felt sick.

I had to look away as I swallowed down my breakfast from this morning back down.

_NO! _I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let him do this to me. No way.

So I took a deep breath and made my way back into Edwards bedroom. He was sprawled across the giant bed wearing cotton trousers and a vest. Bless him, he even wore 'pyjamas' for me.

His eyes raked over my outfit and a huge smile invaded his lips, that was until he saw the marks on my neck. I could see he was trying to keep his expression composed but he couldn't mask the sheer anger and hatred in his eyes.

Without saying a word I scuttled over to sit next to Edward on the bed. Usually I loved the silence me and Edward shared, but this was different. We weren't speaking because there was nothing _to_ say, we weren't speaking because there was nothing we _could _say.

I felt so ashamed. Dirty almost. I couldn't stand it. Did he hate me? Did I repulse him?

I curled into a ball on the far end of the bed so I wasn't touching him. I felt a lone tear fall from my eye.

'Bella?' he called.

I didn't move. I secretly hoped he would believe I was asleep.

'Please Bella I can't stand this' he croaked.

I couldn't help it, I let out a small sob. I knew with his super hearing there was no doubt that he heard it.

'Ohh Bella'

I felt his stone arms wrap around me in an embrace.

'I love you Bella, I swear no one will ever hurt you again, do you hear? Your safe here Bella'

I knew he was right. There was nowhere else I would feel safe than in his arms.

'Please speak to me Bella, Are you angry? In pain? Anything just speak to me?'

'Edward..I' I could barely speak.

'Shh…it's ok..take your time' he soothed as he span me around to face him.

'Do you want me to be honest?' I questioned even though I knew the answer.

'Of course' he replied and stoked my hair.

'I just felt, I dunno, relieved I guess..that I'm safe I mean, and then….and then well I saw my throat and then I saw your face when you saw it and know I feel ashamed I guess' I rushed the last part.

His face remained composed, if not a little shocked at my confession.

'Bella, love. Don't ever feel ashamed. My reaction wasn't towards you, I just felt so angry at what that dog had done to you and that I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me yet again' I knew if he could cry the tears would be flowing right now.

'You're here now' I smiled.

'I know, and I wont leave you I promise'

'Edward?'

'Yes love?'

'Will you hold me?'

He answered by caging me in his arms, just like I wanted. My own personal protective barrier.

'Now I feel safe' I confessed.

He hummed my lullaby until I drifted off to sleep. I was so tired that I couldn't dream; though I was grateful for that as I knew they would only be nightmares. I do remember waking up in the middle of the night and Edward fetching me some pain killers, but other than that I slept soundless….

**_Well there you go then.  
Next chapter will be more cheery and contain more fluff :D (as I know you guys are wanting that)  
Also I wanted to say 'THANK YOU!!' to everyone who is following the story and who have been sticking by it and espesh to those who have reviewed. It really means a lot to me and I read and take note of all comments made._**

**_..so get reviewing and I'll get writing!!! :D:D:D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys..so sorry for the delay but like I said I have a lot of exams at the min but they will be over after mid June so updates will be quicker after then.  
Wanted to say a HUGE thankyou for all sticking by the story so far and for every single review and pm sent it really does mean a lot (and I'm not just saying that)..anyways if I am delayed because of anything or if there is something I want to say to you guys then I generally post a review so do check on there...anyways on with the story and for the long awaited fluff!! :D:D..._**

**EPOV-**

I found myself stroking Bella's cheek until she drifted off to sleep. I made a vow to myself that I would never allow Bella to be hurt again, and especially by that vile creature. It took all of Jasper's control over my emotions to stop me from hunting him down whilst Bella took a shower. He had to admit that he wasn't happy about this either but Carlisle warned us that it wouldn't be best for Bella. I had enough self control to not go after him, but if he came anywhere near her again then I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

Bella had been asleep for just over an hour before she began to stir, she mumbled my name as usual and winced whenever she rolled on her neck.

Poor Bella she looked so helpless. My Bella.

BPOV-

My eyelids were pink from the sun shining in from the vast windows, I felt so at ease until the previous days events came flooding back to me all of a sudden.

'Oh' I panicked as I sat up.

'Shh' I heard Edward say as he wrapped his arms securely around me.

'Morning' I croaked.

I couldn't be sure but I am sure I heard a small growl erupt from his chest.

My stomach growled almost straight after.

'C'mon let's get you some breakfast'

We walked hand in hand down to the Cullen kitchen. To be honest I had no idea why they even bother to put in rooms like this when there was no need, I mean Alice could have used the space for another wardrobe or something. I didn't feel like brining it up after the last time, Edward had practically had a heart attack if it were possible. He had given me an hour long lecture on how he would not be able to cater for my 'needs' properly without it. That had given me a chuckle.

No body bothered us as I scoffed down my cereal and toast that Edward helped make, it was making me uneasy. It was strange.

'Where is everyone?' I finally asked.

Edward let out a defeated sigh.

'Emmet, Rose, Jasper and Esme are giving us some space so to speak'

'What?..I mean why?'

'They…didn't want to overwhelm you' he said and took away the empty plate that was in front of me.

'What about Alice and Carlisle?'

'They went to speak with the pack'

I almost choked on the glass of water I was drinking when he finished.

'Relax Bella..they just wanted to clear a few things up' he soothed.

'ok'

'Now as much as I love you in my clothes, I think you may feel better if you got dressed' he chuckled.

'I think you may be right..although don't expect to get this shirt back' I winked.

He seemed to like my response and scooped me up into his arms and ran me up to his bedroom in record time.

He sat me down on his bed and crawled so his body was pressed against my length.

'Well I may have to take it back myself' he growled as he attacked my lips.

As usual my breathing instantly became ragged and my hands gripped his hair in the height of passion. I loved that we were testing the boundaries often now. Frankly I couldn't get enough of it!

All of my troubles had disappeared as I felt Edwards hand wander up my leg leaving goose bumps behind like a trail. He released my lips for a few seconds whilst I caught my breath and he concentrated his attack on my cheek and ear lobe, I mirrored his motions with my own mouth and practically jumped for joy inside when he let out a moan.

'Bella..what are you doing to me?' he stammered whilst inhaling my scent.

This gave me an extra boost and I used my new found confidence to hitch my leg up so I could be even closer to him. I didn't however think of how it would expose my entire leg for Edward to see.

I knew I should be blushing new shades of red by now but I was way to caught up in the moment to even care; just the feel of his icy skin on my thigh brought new realms of pleasure flooding through me.

Our mouths had reunited now and I parted my lips to allow his tongue access. Our lips almost danced together whilst our tongues fought for dominance.

Then something completely new happened.

Edward placed his hand on the side of my hip and had begun slowly inching his way up underneath my shirt. My breath caught as I realised his desired destination.

He seemed to notice my distress and paused for a second as if asking my permission. Trust Edward to be such a gentlemen. Now confident that I was ok with what he was doing are mouths continued where we had left off.

My pulse was racing fast now and my heartbeat was almost pounding out of my chest, something Edward would be finding great pleasure in I'm sure.

His hand had reached the under wire of my bra now.

I'm not sure how he was doing it but he had managed to get his arm all the way up without moving the shirt further than my midriff. I am sure any other male would have just whipped the whole thing off.

We moaned into each others mouths as he cupped my breast. I couldn't quite believe how far Edward was letting things go, he needed this as much as I did; to feel close again.

Things began to slow down and his hand reappeared to cup the side of my face.

'I love you Bella' he said as he looked into my eyes.

They were deep purple with swirls of onyx in them; eyes filled with love and lust.

My new favourite colour…

**_So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter ;)_**

**_Please do review and tell me what you thought and give me any suggestions on what you guys want to see happen..all opinions are welcome :D...._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Ok so I am soooo sorry for the delay but I have soo many exams atm but my last one is on the 15th June so after then I will be updating a LOT quicker..also this chapter isn't great cuz I rushed it..I might re-do it if I have time..let me know what you think anyways and as always please give me any suggestions.._**

BPOV-

Edward left me to change into an outfit Alice had left for me. A pair of denim shorts and a plain top.

We spent the next few hours cuddled on his bed watching movies. It was a good distraction but the whole 'Jacob' thing still lingered at the back of my mind. I knew Edward was avoiding the subject on purpose, or maybe waiting for me to bring it up first. I wasn't quite sure.

We were well into our third film when Carlisle and Alice arrived back. There was a small tap at Edwards bedroom door.

'Can we come in?' Alice chirped.

'Of course' Edward replied.

Alice and Carlisle entered side by side, I hadn't realised how tall and lean Carlisle actually was until he was standing beside Alice.

'We spoke to the pack' Carlisle stated.

I gulped.

'Don't worry Bella, they aren't going to bother you anymore' Alice smiled.

'What did they say?' I spluttered.

'Apologise mostly…' Alice's voice sounded almost sympathetic. 'Jake stayed at home with Seth, the pack says he is devastated.'

I heard Edward snort beside me.

'Bella you don't need to worry' Carlisle soothed. 'The pack knows they were in the wrong, we aren't going to let anything happen to you' he smiled.

'What are we doing about Jacob?' Edward rumbled.

'_I _want to rip his throat out..but _he' _she nodded towards Carlisle, 'says it's a bad idea' she huffed.

'That's not it Alice. I am just as angry as the rest of us for what he did to Bella. I consider her a daughter to me…a daughter who I will protect but I know that the rest of the pack will do their best to protect each other and I couldn't face another one of my family getting hurt'

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I never knew Carlisle considered me as one of his daughters. It made me feel so wanted.

'We know that' Edward murmured, 'but if he so much as steps onto our side then he is dead'

'I will pretend I never heard that' Carlisle winked.

'Anyway I have to be at the hospital..call me if you need anything Bella…and there is some more painkillers in the cupboard'

'Thank you Carlisle'

'Your welcome'

'Hey, do you mind if I sit in here with you guys?' Alice asked hopefully.

'Since when did you ask?' me and Edwards replied at the same time and followed it with a chuckle.

It was nice to spend some time with Alice too. Especially since she wasn't prodding me and using me as a Barbie doll.

The credits were just beginning to roll when the silence was broken.

'That was a nice film' Alice mused.

'Yeh I liked that one' I agreed.

'When are the others coming home?' I asked aloud.

'A few minutes actually' Alice squealed. 'It feels like I've been away from Jasper forever!!'

With that she was off down the stairs.

'She has to be the most random and peculiar creature I have ever met' I giggled.

'Alice will be Alice' Edward breathed on my neck.

'I guess we better go meet the rest of them too'

Edward helped me up and we made our way down the colossal stairs…

**_Told you it wasn't great but there you go..please review..once again SOOO sorry about the delay..xxx_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys!! :)_**

**_Ok, so first off I need to say a BIG sorry for not updating til now, but I have been sooo busy!! Thanks for all sticking by the story and for all the reviews, they mean soo much to me and help me continue writing. This chapter is pretty short but I wanted to get one up before you all abandened it lol..hope you guys enjoy it and please read my notes at the end..:).._**

**BPOV-**

I have to say I was a little nervous as to what I should expect, an uneasy twitch in my stomach alerted me to the possibility of an awkward greeting. It wasn't nearly as bad as I had expected it to be, but part of me knew Jasper's ability played a leading role in that. They were all very loving, especially Rosalie.

'I'm always here for you Bella, if ever you want to talk. I know sometimes you may not feel like speaking to the others. I just want you to know that there is another option' She smiled after giving me a hug.

The serious atmosphere had then been cut by Emmett making a rude remark concerning his and Rose's sex life and how I can find them in their room from 7 til 10.

After a while everybody seemed to scatter around the house leaving me and Edward sitting opposite Jasper and Alice. Our entwined positions were almost mirrored. I sat smiling as Alice and Edward continued their debate on the pro's and con's of the 50's. Alice was currently explaining how unpractical the fashion was whilst Edward still battled his corner by retaliating with how good the music was.

'I'm telling you Alice, if you would have stopped fussing about your outfits for one second that decade, you would have been able to fully appreciate some of the best music ever made'

'No Edward, I'm telling you that no matter how good a piece of music, nothing and I mean _nothing _could ever make up for some of those diabolical skirts those poor women wore'

I looked over at Jasper and he seemed to be just as amused as me.

'Have they always been like this?' I asked fairly quietly, even though I knew he could hear it perfectly clearly.

'Yep. They never come to an agreement about anything, so the whole thing is pretty pointless' he smirked.

It seemed as though mine and Jasper's short conversation had gone unnoticed by the still squabbling siblings as Edward had now decided to take Alice to his room in order for her to listen his endless collection of 50's music.

'It's not like we're here or anything' Jasper laughed as our partners ran up the stairs.

'I don't think they would have stopped if the house was burning down' I chuckled in return.

'What music do you like Bella?'

His question caught me off guard. I hadn't expected him to initiate a conversation. Sitting in silence with Jasper was never awkward due to his power.

'Erm,' I was a little unsure whether to lie and say something that I thought he would find interesting.

'You don't have to lie Bella' he winked.

'I won't laugh, as long as it isn't something like the Jonas Brothers' his smile grew even wider now.

'Why?' I spurted.

'Why what?'

'Why are you asking things about me?'

'I don't know, I guess we've never really _talked _you know. I feel like everybody has had a chance to get to know you except me. I wanna get to know my little sister' he leant over and ruffled my hair at the last part.

'I'll warn you now..I'm not very interesting'

'Let me judge that' was all he responded…..

**_Ok, so I will get working on the next chapter, as always suggestions are MORE than welcome..also i am going to start a new fanfic soon and so have put a poll up on my profile page so if you could vote it would be VERY much appriciated!!..xx_**

**_(p.s the poll is to vote for which story I start)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ**

**_OK guys so I need your help on this one. I have wrote this chapter and it is _completely _different to how I was going to carry on. I am still undecided as to whether I like it or not and so I would like your opinions on whether to keep it and carry it on or to scrap this chapter and write a completely new one :S..please give it a read and post a review on your thoughts..thanks.._**

BPOV-

I was surprised at how much me and Jasper had in common. I had always thought of Jasper as the 'cool' Cullen. I mean, all of the Cullen's fell into that category, but Jasper just had that ore about him.

After I told Jasper a few bands I was into his face practically lit up.

'Nice one Bella' he chuckled.

'Edward has good taste, but you know your music' he continued.

'Why are you so shocked?' I questioned. I have to admit I was a little offended.

'Not even most of the family are into bands like that, I thought I would be alone in the music world forever' he was laughing loudly now.

His humour must have been rubbing off on me and I soon found myself laughing too.

Somewhere in our conversation Jasper had taken me to his room to show me some of his music. He had almost as many cd's as Edward. Just as I began browsing the third row on the vast shelf of discs something caught my eye.

'No…way' I emphasised each syllable in my hyperbole.

Jasper's head snapped in my direction.

'You have a Vintage Hummingbird!' I felt like a kid in a sweet shop. I closest I had ever been to such a guitar was in a shop back in phoenix, but that was safely locked in a case. Even that one didn't have anything on this.

'What is that.. a 67?' I was practically gawping now.

'Close, a 66' he purred and came to stand beside me. We stood motionless for a second just staring at its beauty.

'I didn't know you knew much about guitars' he finally broke through.

'I know classics when I see them'

'You just keep on surprising me Bella, no wonder Edward likes you so much' he said as he shook his head back and forth almost as if he were trying to believe a lie.

'Do you play?' I questioned him; practically begging the lord he did.

'Yeh, wanna hear something?'

'Uh, yeh!' I giggled.

Jasper strolled towards where the guitar was perfectly perched and went to sit on a stool nearby.

The next few minutes were like magic, Jasper played a thousand times better than any guitarist to ever live. His fingers moved so fast that it took all of my attention to keep up with the rhythm. The last chord echoed around the room making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

'Wow' was all I could say.

Jasper's face looked a little smug, but not in a way to irritate me.

'I'm glad you liked it, would you like to try?'

I was suddenly subjected to a hundred different images of all of the possible negative outcomes that could happen if I was to say yes. Each one more horrifying than the last.

'Bella, you know you want to' I was suddenly overcome by utter tranquil. I knew it was only Jasper goading me with his ability but his trap was impossible not to fall into.

'you wont break it' he smiled as he held it out toward me.

My body and mind didn't seem to be in sync with one another as my hands stretched forward to take the instrument from Jasper's marble hands, my mind was screaming over and over about how clumsy I was.

_No bella!! Jasper will NEVER forgive you and neither will you!! Can you even think as to how much this thing is worth?? Think your college fund times a thousand!!_

I practically shushed the voice screaming in my head.

_Bella?! Bell?! Don't you even-_

I cut the voice off there. How much was I starting to sound like my mother? I shuddered at the thought.

'Would you like me to show how you how you hold it?' Jasper said.

I snorted. Was he being patronising on purpose?

Of course I knew how to hold it, I had been playing one for years!

'Umm, I'm not really shore what to play. It's not like I had anything prepared' I laughed.

'Do what you like Bella, I'm not expecting Van Morrison here' he scoffed.

All of my insecurities seemed to melt away thanks yet again to Jasper.

I began playing a song I wrote just under a year ago, only I had never put it to music until now. It was a song I had written during mine and Edward's time apart. I sang the words quiet and soft in a wasted bid not to draw attention to myself. The words spoke of emptiness, loneliness and worthlessness without someone to love. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, I'm not sure whether it was because I wanted to pretend Jasper wasn't right there in front of me or because I was afraid I would begin to cry from opening the old wounds.

Just like Jasper had, I let the last chord eco around the room as I reopened my eyes.

A lump caught in my throat as I saw not one but three vampires formed around me. In the middle of them both was Edward. His eyes were shining as if full of tears.

'Bella that was..beautiful'

**_-OK so remember to review..there are over 50 following but only a couple reviewing and I need to know whether you lot are digging the latest chapter._**

**_-Check reviews for any updates on the story posted by me_**

**_-PLEASE take my poll!!! (on what story I should write next)...xxx_**

(PM me with any suggestions or ANYTHING else XD)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys, so I am soooo sorry for the late update!! Anyways I hope you enjoy it, it's a little bit of 'sisterly bonding' :) Sorry for any typos :/ Thankyou for ALL reviews I try to respond to as many as I can and as always please keep the suggestions comming :)..read my notes at the end and enjoy.._**

**BPOV-**

My breath caught in my throat. What was I supposed to say? _Was _I supposed to say anything?

'Ermm..mm thanks' I murmured and swiftly handed the guitar back to Jasper; it's rightful owner in my eyes.

'I think I have taken up enough of Jasper's time' I quickly recovered and strode over to Edward and grasped his hand.

'But..Bella, you can't just do something like that and carry on as if nothing just happened' he said as he cocked one eyebrow. _God _he looked soo sexy when he did that.

_Focus Bella!!_

'Of course I can, and so can you' I smiled. 'Now, what does a human have to do to get some food around here?'

It hadn't taken long for Edward to make me dinner and even less for me to finish it. Had I ever mentioned how well he cooked!!

We spent a few hours lounging on the sofa, my legs kept their place on Edwards lap.

My neck hadn't bothered me all day but now the slow building ache had returned; not that I would tell Edward that.

'Bella' he started. He had an apologetic look on his face.

'I have to go hunting for a few hours' he smiled weakly. 'My resent hunting trip was cut off short' I was sure I heard a small growl come from his chest.

'Ohh well ok, when are you leaving?' I was sure the disappointment was blatant on my face.

'A few minutes, I just thought the sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back. Don't worry you won't be left on your own, Rose and Esme are in and Carlisle will be home later on' he tried to reassure me.

'Well you better get going then' I shoved playfully at his side.

'I won't be too long love I promise'

After a kiss on the cheek he left me still perched on the sofa.

Now left without a distraction, the pain in my neck had definitely got worse. I trudged over to the kitchen and took some more painkillers that Carlisle had left out for me.

It had just gone 7.30pm and I already felt drained. Being left on my own probably wasn't the best thing right now; it left me with a lot of time to think. Think about things I didn't want to bring back up. I was remembering Jacob's rage. His hands wrapped around my neck. How scared I felt. I'm not sure how long I had been standing there but the images in my head where suddenly sucked back into the deep hole where they had come from by a figure standing in front of me.

It was a familiar figure. One I could never forget. Rosalie was much to beautiful to ever fade from ones memories. He silhouette wasn't clear and defined as I expected. It was shaking; almost as if she were in the middle of an earthquake. She wasn't the only thing shaking. The whole room was too.

'Bella? Bella? Your shaking Bella, shhh it's ok Bella' she said as she came closer to me. Her arms were stretched in front of her as if she were about to embrace me.

I suddenly remembered what this reminded me of. One time in Italy.

Only now could I here the deep rasps of my breathing.

Only a split second must have passed before Rosalie's stone arms where wrapped around me. It felt odd. Almost wrong, but still comforting somehow.

'Ohh Bella' she murmured whilst calming me.

I don't know how long it took for my breathing to finally get back to normal but when it did Rosalie's arms released me.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what happened' I blushed.

'Don't apologise, do you want to talk about it? Come on, we can go to my room, have a chat. I could do your hair' she smiled.

'Thanks' Rosalie was being so nice, I was almost waiting for her to snap. For her to turn around and tell me what she really thought of me.

Rosalie and Emmett's room was almost as grand as Alice and Jasper's.

Rosalie had sat me down on her bed and began plating my hair, her soft strokes were relaxing.

'You were thinking about the mutt weren't you?' her question was rhetorical.

'Bella I understand more than you think, remember what happened to me before Carlisle found me? I know it's not exactly the same, but I know how much it effects a person. Hell I still get freaked out every now and again'

'Really?'

'Of course I do, I'm just good at disguising it. Don't you go and say anything though, I can't let people think I'm going all soft now' we both laughed.

'Edward knows of course, he just let's me be when I freak out. He knows I don't like _that _sort of attention. Emmett usually helps me, he can be sensitive when the time calls for it' she smiled.

'What I am really trying to say is that keeping things all cooped up because you don't want to make a fuss only works out in the short term Bella. You shouldn't keep Edward out. He already feels distant because he can't read your mind'

'I know, I just don't want to burden him, or anyone else for that matter'

'Stop worrying, now tell me everything that's on your mind. We can keep this strictly between us'

I spent forever telling Rosalie everything that I felt about what had happened. She was so understanding. I told her about the hurt, the betrayal, the violation I had felt. She could empathise with everything I had to say. She didn't just listen, she _really _listened as if I were telling her the most important thing she had ever heard. It was nice to get things off my chest finally.

'..and the truth is, I'm scared Rose..I'm really afraid. I don't want to have to see him like that ever again. It terrifies me' I finished as a lone tear fell from my eye.

'Now there is one thing that you don't have to worry about ever, because all of us are here to protect you, we won't let him hurt you, I give you my word' she said as she wiped the tear off of my cheek.

'Sometimes it's nice to just be able to cry and get everything out, I wished I could still do that' her eyes were wondering now.

'How messed up are we' she smiled but her eyes were glazed.

We hugged and sobbed (well rose dry sobbed) for another hour together.

'All we need is chocolate and a chick flick and we would _really _look pathetic' we laughed and sobbed at the same time which brought on even more laughter.

'Oh my it's 11pm, Edward will kill me if your too exhausted, you better get ready for bed.'

'Thank you so much Rose, I cant tell you how much I needed that'

'Likewise'

'Here' she said as she threw something blue at me.

'You can have this to sleep in, I don't think Alice's heart will take it if you sleep in Edward's clothes another night' she smiled.

'Thanks, night Rose'

'Goodnight, sleep well'

I trudged into Edwards bathroom and completed my usual night routing before putting on the blue pair of silk shorts and top Rose had given me. Curling up in the huge bed I snuggled down and waited for sleep to overtake me…

**_Ok so what did you guys think of that chapter?? PLEASE REVIEW :) It really does help me to write chapters..espesh suggestions.._**

**_-Also this is your last chance to take my poll to vote for what story you want me to write so get voting!!_**

**_-I am also thinking of maybe letting one of you guys write a paragraph or maybe a whole chapter for this story as I think it may add a new dynamic to the story as a whole, so tell me what you think of this idea and if you guys are up for it then I will set something up in which you can email me your stuff and I will _****_pick the one I like the best :)_**

**_Thankyou soo much for sticking by the story :)..xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update (yet again :S) I have been in Spain. Anyways here is the next chapter (it's a little short I know). If you read my posts on the reviews you will already be aware of this but on another note, I have started this new thing as a reward to my reviewers in which I pick one reviewer at complete random (random in which I chose a number and whoever that review belongs to gets it, which means the more you have reviewed the better chance you have) and that person gets a sneak peak of the next chapter.**** The first 'winner' was 'EMILY93'**_

**_(Also I do try to reply to all of my reviews but some of you have to enable reply in order for me to do that)_**

EPOV-

The entire hunting trip I had been distant. I could see the sandy deer in front of me as I pounced but my mind wasn't with it. I just wanted to be with Bella. I knew Rosalie would be on her best behaviour and she was more than capable of protecting her. Esme was less than a few minutes away if she was needed and I had Alice watching every inch of Bella's future, but nothing but having Bella in my arms would every be able to calm my nerves.

'Rose would be proud of that last one!' Emmett beamed as he emerged from his last kill.

'Easily pleased is Emmett, just give him a pat on the back and he's grinning like a Cheshire cat' Jasper mumbled.

Emmett's grin quickly disappeared.

'But out wit him and you'd think his dog just died'

That last one earned a giggle from Alice.

'Shut up' was all Emmett could come up with.

Once everyone had regrouped we headed home. The run was strangely therapeutic. The wind whipped through my hair almost as if the wind itself were clearing my head. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice the approaching lights from the house.

'We're ba-ack!!' Emmett shouted; clearly cheered up by the run.

'Emmett shut up you buffoon! Bella's asleep!'

Alice must have seen what was about to come out of my mouth as she put my point into a much more polite sentence.

'That's right, Bella's asleep, time for Eddie to transform into Tom' Emmett snickered.

I would have perhaps cracked a smile if I was in a better mood or it wasn't for the fact that I had been waiting almost an hour for him to finally say it after he thought of it earlier.

'Emmett?' I said as I began walking up the stairs.

'Huh?'

'Don't call me Eddie'

BPOV-

It was strange how quickly I was able to fall asleep without Edward with me. Maybe it was due to the huge weight that had been lifted off my shoulders. Rosalie had really surprised me, I'm not sure how long it will last though.

Snuggling up in the vast quilt I drifted in and out of dreams.

Vivid colours dancing around. These were good dreams, they made no sense, had no story but it doesn't matter because everybody is happy. Soon these fantasy dreams melted away like snow.

I was back in Phoenix with my mom.

'_Are you sure you have everything mom?' I said as I patted down a stray hair on her head._

'_I'm sure, now stop fussing you'll go grey' she laughed._

'_That's what hair dye is for' I laughed_

My mind replayed the familiar scene; a typical conversation between me and my mom whenever she leave to be with Phil for a long weekend.

The dream ran it's course just like the others an I was then left to sleep uninterrupted.

_______________________________

My eyes fluttered as the smell of pancakes invaded my nostrils.

'Morning'

'Hmm' was all I could manage as my joints cracked.

'Did you sleep well?'

'Like a baby' I replied as I looked into his honey eyes.

'I'm glad' he smiled.

'Hungry?'

'Starving'

I quickly scoffed down the pancakes that Esme had kindly made for me, like everything else she did; they were perfect.

'So I take it I have to go home sometime soon' I admit I was more than reluctant at the thought.

'Your father misses you'

Trust Edward to pull out the Charlie card.

'Are you trying to get rid of me?' The false anger blatant in my voice.

'Never'

His lips crushed against mine and his hands grazed my hips as he held us there.

Right at this moment I couldn't care less where I was going, because right now I was in the most perfect place in the world; the place I belonged.

That was right until Edward's bother, Emmett trudged in.

'Morning!!' he boomed. Causing me to jump out of my skin.

A small rumble came from Edward's throat as he eyed his bother.

'Shesh! So touchy'

'Morning Emmett, how are you today?' I blushed.

'I'm great thank you Bella for asking, you know I always thought me and you connected Bella. We get each other you know?'

'Yeh Emmett, we're like this' I said as I crossed my fingers…

**_OK so I hope you found that chapter ok. I have sort of got a little bit of writers block so I would very much like some of your thoughts on what you would like to see._**

**_Also I have decided that the closing date for my poll is going to be the 31/8/09 So that's 1 week guys!! So GET VOTING!! :)_**

**_1 last thing, if any of you would like to write a little piece that I would be able to knit into the next chapter or a future chapter, please to send them to me I would love to read them :)..xx_**

**_Get busy reviewing!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey everyone, a few things to say before the good stuff._**

**_-My poll has now finished and a big than you to everyone who voted the winner was 'Bella gets sick' so that will be my next story. :)_**

**_-The 'winner' of the last sneak peak was 'angelplusbuffyequals4ever' so they get a shout out!!_**

**_-Also the last chapter only got 3 reviews!! That's the lowest so far. Now is that because people are no longer liking the story?? Please, please, please review it honestly really helps me know if I am going in the right direction and most of all I am writing this for you guys and if you are no longer enjoying it there seems to be no point. Even if the review is super short I at least know that there are actually people still reading the story._**

**_Anyways on with the story. (sorry for any mistakes)_**

BPOV-

I sat on my familiar bed staring into space; Edward had dropped me off back home a little while ago after I had spent the morning at his house. Charlie isn't back from work yet so I figure I might try and do some cleaning seeing as Charlie has failed to do so while I was away. How on earth that man survived before I moved here is beyond me.

I had just finished dusting the downstairs when a small tap came from the front door.

'Ermm..coming!!' I half shouted as I threw the duster to the side.

After wrestling with 3 deadbolt locks that both Edward and Charlie insist I put on when I am in the house alone I was finally able to wrench the door open.

'Alice?'

Her small frame slouched in front of me and her usually impeccable hair do seemed almost lifeless. Wait, was this really Alice?

'Alice? You never knock. Are you ok?'

'Hmmph' Her tiny figure scuttled through the doorway into the kitchen.

I struggled to close the door and caught up to Alice who was already perched on a kitchen stool.

'Alice, just tell me what's bothering you. You of all people know that your going to tell me eventually so you might as well get it out sooner rather than later'

'Oh Bella' she said over dramatically.

'I'm so fed up, nobody ever wants to play with me'

I snorted. Not a good idea. Alice nearly killed me with her death glare.

I ignored it and continued.

'Maybe the word _play _gives you a little clue as to why that is' I cocked my eyebrow for emphasis but quickly stopped as I figured that it was more than likely that only Edward could do that and look good.

'Oh play, spend time with, chat whatever people want to call it'

'I like to spend time with you Alice' I worked on putting on a smile.

'Really? Your not just saying that to protect my feelings?' I could see a glimmer of Alice flashing through her eyes now and I knew her tantrum was coming to an end.

'Really'

'Bella you're the bestest, most prettiest, most everything best friend EVER' she chimed in my hair whilst she had me in a death grip.

'Can't..breath..'

'Ohh sorry'

'S'ok' I smiled.

'So you'll spend time with me?'

I have to admit I was a little bit relieved to have Alice here with me, it was a definite improvement from spending the rest of the day wallowing around on my own.

'Of course'

'Yay!' she squealed so high I had to cover my ears.

We spent the next hour dancing around in the kitchen to music and laughing just for the sake of it.

'Phew' I slumped onto the sofa next to Alice.

'Your funny when you dance Bella, Edward should have been here' she giggled.

'Laugh all you want Alice, I saw some of those moves you were pulling, when were they from? 1930?' We both laughed.

'Alice?'

'Hmm?'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure Bella'

'How did you see me in the forest? I thought you couldn't see werewolves?'

I could see that she was taken back from my question.

'I can't. Well usually. Me and Edward spoke about it the other night whilst you were sleeping, he seems to think it was because your life was in danger and I couldn't bare it almost as much as Edward if anything happened to you that it managed to come through, but honestly I don't know' she shrugged.

This time it was me who engulfed her in a hung.

'I love you Alice'…

**_Ok so once again. Please review :( PLLEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!!!!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Ok. So first thing is first. I have a huge sorry to say for not updating in over a month!! (Yeh I'm shocked too :P) However, after the fairly disapointing amount of response I seem to be getting I am feeling much less motivated. I promise that if you guys are excited by the story then I am too. Soo I guess what I am trying to say is that I need reviews :) _**

**_Even if you can litterly just put 'Hi' (lol) Just so I can know how many people are reading this thing, and as always all suggestions are welcome...._**

**_(Sorry for any mistakes)_**

**BPOV-**

Alice left not long after Charlie arrived home; much to Charlie's disappointment and mine. We had dinner together and made small talk about how are day had been and as soon as conversation started drying up I used my usual trick of asking about his current poker tournament. That kept him busy whilst I quickly shoved in the last of my food.

After the dishes were done I headed up to my familiar room. My purple quilt had been tucked in around the edges of my bed; ok maybe Charlie did no how to tidy. The normal silence was cut by the soft thuds at the window. Trudging past my bookshelf I yanked open the curtains as if my life depended on it; hundreds of tiny raindrops slithered down the foggy window and were quickly replaced by the next set. I stood and watched the hypnotic rain.

I found myself getting more and more tired and so decided to lay down for a second…

I could feel something icy on my cheek but faced with the choice of falling back into unconsciousness or satisfying my curiosity, I chose the first option.

'Bella?'

Just a few more minutes I wanted to say, but I was far to under to say it out loud.

'Bella?' the voice repeated again.

'hmmm..shhh…sleeping' I managed to mumble.

I heard a soft chuckle and the bed shook slightly.

'Bella? Your still dressed and your going to get a headache if you sleep with your hair up'

'Don't care'

'Bella-' he warned.

'Edward' Two could play at this game.

I heard him sigh and thought for once that I had won.

'Bella?' he tried again.

'Whaaatttt??' I whined like a small child.

'Would you like me to help you?'

That sparked my attention.

_Okay play it cool Bella._

'Please' I did my most innocent voice I could manage when I was half asleep.

He chuckled again, 'Ok'

I kept my eyes closed as he slid off my socks. I used this ideal opportunity to discreetly unbutton my jeans.

'Hips Up' he said and I happily complied.

I wiggled whilst he shimmied. A perfect team.

I thanked the lord that I had worn a cute pair of black lacy underwear today.

'Long or short sweats?'

'Hmm? Oh short'

He laughed again. Was I being especially funny today?

'Short it is'

He hooked the bottoms around my ankles and slowly pulled them upwards and around my hips.

'Arms up'

His hand slid around my back to lift me up an inch and pulled off my sweater. Thankfully I was wearing a vest top underneath which was more than appropriate for sleeping in.

Lastly he softly pulled out the band tied in my hair, combed the strands through his fingers and placed a kiss on my forehead.

As he started to pull away I grabbed him and the blanket and snuggled them both…

'Night Bella, sweet dreams'

**_Okay I hope you like that little filler chapter. The next chapter will be back at school :) and there may be a little drama ;) But like I said before this chapter will only go up (fast) if I know people are still reading...let me know what you think of the story so far and anything you want to see in future chapters!! Thanks....x_**

**_P.S I do reply to ALL reviews but you do have to make sure you enable me to do that :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey guys, thank you soo much for the reviews on the last chapter. They were very much appreciated. I have tried to make this chapter slightly longer J I have replied to all reviews accept the ones that are set on private so if you would like to receive a reply you will have to enable that feature..anyway on with the good stuff and as always any and all critiques, comments and suggestions are welcome..but please be nice lol…_**

**_(BTW - sorry about the pov changes, i didn't realise i had done that many until i finished lol)_**

**BPOV-**

I awoke to the echoing sound of the dreaded alarm clock. I stretched forward and slammed my hand to shut off the sound; keeping my eyes closed the whole time.

'Edward?'

I yawned and stretched. No reply. Maybe he did reply but I was too noisy to hear.

'Edward?'

No reply again. My eyes shot open in desperate search for his familiar face. Instead I was met by a simple note folded neatly on my bedside table. Taking my time now, I opened it out.

_Dear Bella, Esme was having some car trouble this morning and nobody was home to assist her. Call me if you need me and I will be around soon to pick you up for school. All my love. Edward xx_

Strangely I was eager to get back to school, or maybe I was eager to get back to normality and put the past events behind me. I knew for a fact that I would change my mind after the day is over. Before long I was dressed and presentable which unfortunately left me with some time to spare. So I was left to my thoughts as I waited for Edward.

**EPOV-**

I'd spent the early hours of this morning fixing Esme's car for her, a simple fix and she was more than appreciative of my effort. Though I couldn't help but get a little edgy being away from Bella, I know how much she likes me to be there when she wakes up, especially since its her first day back at school. Although she seems fine now, I keep waiting for the breakdown to come. She hides things well but not well enough to mask it all.I could see Bella's silhouette through the net curtain in the front window as I pulled up at her house, it was gone as soon as she saw me. Even with the head start I still beat her to the door, one advantage of being a vampire; super speed. Bella was wearing one of my favourite tops on her, a deep blue fitted top. One that Alice had picked out no doubt.

'Ready?'

She replied with a nervous nod but never the less took my hand anyway as we made are way to the car

'I think we have a test in English today' I said as we discussed our timetables.

'Ohh great, what on this time?'

''A view from the bridge' don't worry you will do fine and I'm sure Mr Hardwick (made up teacher so I thought I would use Catherine Hardwick's name lol) will take into account your absence' In fact I knew that he would probably bump Bella's grade up if she spoke to him. Lets just say that he had somewhat of a soft spot for Bella, one of which I didn't appreciate listening to in his thoughts whenever he came within 10feet of her. After parking up in my usual spot I took Bella by her hand and led her to her first lesson.

**BPOV-**

After an hour of sitting through the teacher explaining the same math equation for the 6th time for the imbeciles sitting at the front, I was at the end of my tether. I mean how hard was it? This must be how Edward and his family must feel everyday at school; how I am gunna feel everyday at school after I am changed. I didn't have much time to linger on that thought before the bell rang; great, English test!

Edwards sympathetic face met me outside of class.

'Shoot me now' I breathed as he kissed my forehead.

'I was so bored myself that I stopped listening in after 10minutes, god knows it must have been like for you' he half chuckled.

'I spent my time productively' I smiled. 'Did you know there are 56 cracks in the paint on the ceiling?'

He smiled.

'57 actually' he breathed into my ear.

'See, I can't even do that right'

'No, I've just had way too many lessons to spend my time doing _productive_ things' he laughed.

The essay question turned out not to be so bad, and I spent the whole of our allocated time rambling on about the play. That didn't mean that I didn't catch Edward looking over numerous times with an amused expression on his face.

'Your so cute when your concentrating' he mused as we walked to the cafeteria.

'What?'

'You in English. Where you on a roll? I don't think I have ever seen a person outside of vampire write so fast'

'Shut up' I pushed hum playfully and he staggered even though we both knew he was too strong to ever be effected by my rest of the day went by without drama and Edward dropped me off after school with promises of coming by later on as usual.I was halfway through making dinner when I heard Charlie talking to someone outside.'Dad? Who are you talking to?' I said as I walked into the hallway to greet him.

'Ohh hey Bells, you'll never guess who I just ran in to? Billy and Jake! They're just parking up now, there's a game on tonight' he smiled.

I'm surprised I even heard the rest of what he said as the breath caught in my throat as soon as he said his name.

Jacob.

**_Review!!! - Why don't you let me know what you think will happen next? Or maybe tell me what you want to happen next?…x_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey guys, thank you soooo much for the review on the last chapter. It honestly makes writing worth while. I am extremely glad you are all liking the story so far. _**

**_Also I do reply to all reviews but some people haven't enabled that function or have reviewed as anonymous so I haven't been able to reply to you guys. _**

**_-Just to let you know I have also re-opened my poll so new readers can cast their vote - so just have a look on my profile for that. XD -_**

**BPOV-**

My palms became sweaty, my breathing hitched and the pulse in my ears got louder. 'It's too soon' I kept telling myself. 'Not yet, just please not yet'.

Like an animal cornered by a predator, I backed into the kitchen slowly. So many things whizzed around in my head it almost made me dizzy. I mean, what was he thinking? He knew I didn't want to see him, that Edward had made his feelings about him being near me quite clear. Would he try anything with his dad and Charlie here? Then another thought suddenly struck me, was Charlie safe? Of course he was, Jake would never hurt him. Then again I thought he would never hurt me. 'Hey bella' I heard Billy say as his wheelchair squeaked across the vinal.

I managed a civil nod but didn't trust my voice enough to speak yet. I had nothing against Billy but he reminded me way too much of Jake for my liking. He and Charlie disappeared into the living room and for a split second I thought I had successfully avoided Jacob. I should have guessed that with my luck that wasn't the case.

'Bella…..hi' Jake stood in his faded jeans and plaid shirt, his cropped hair less lively than I remembered and his usual smiley expression completely gone. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. I found myself almost feeling sorry for him until I remembered.

I could feel my hands shaking and put them in my pockets to hide my fear; I wouldn't let him see the control he had over me.

'J..Ja' I stopped and composed myself before I started again.

'Jake, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here' His expression didn't change as he nodded slightly.

'I know, I just needed to speak to you'

'Jake, nothing you can say is going to change what you did. Now your already here, so I think it best if you just go and watch the game' I was surprised as how steady my voice sounded.

'Bella listen, I need you to listen to me' he took a step forward.

'Jake, please, your scaring me'

He looked hurt at my comment, and my mind flashed back to when I had said the same thing back in the forest.

'I'm so sorry, I cant stand what I've done to you. I mean look at you! Your cowering in front of me, you look like you've lost weight Bella.' He seemed to be struggling for words now.

'I..I think you should go watch the game now Jake'

Determination struck his features as he strode across the kitchen. I panicked. I admit I panicked. I didn't even think about what he was coming over to do I just rushed to the back door. 'Bella? I wasn't going to hurt you!' I heard him say as I ran around the side of the house and into the street.

I frantically patted my pockets, practically preying that I had put my phone in there earlier on. It took me 3 attempts to finally find the number I was after.

'Bella? Missing me already?' my love chuckled down the phone.

'Edward!' I choked.

'Bella? What's wrong? What's happened? I'm coming over!' He spoke so fast I could barely make out what he said, especially over the sound of his Volvo engine revving.

'Its nothing, I'm just over reacting' I mumbled.

'Bella, you never overreact. What's going on?' he sounded urgent.

'Jakes here'

'Say no more' he growled.

_**Ok so I am sorry for the cliffy and for the shorter chapter. The chapter was originally longer but there wasn't a very good place to end it and it just wouldn't have worked. Hope you liked it anyways. Once again thanks for all reviews on the last chapter, and as I way to thank you, ever person that reviews on this chapter will get a sneak peak of the next chapter sent to them XD**__** x**_

**_p.s remember to take my poll_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay so here is the next chapter, I think a lot of you will be surprised at the direction it takes but if you read the notes at the end it explains it. Also thank you soo much for all of the reviews on the last chapter they were lovely to read and I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peaks! For those of you who didn't enable the reply button, I can't send you your sneak peak so I apologise. On with the chapter!!**_

I only had time to take a deep breath before his car screeched around the bend and skidded into the driveway. I would have told him off if I hadn't been so preoccupied.

We said nothing as he embraced me. God I forgot how safe he made me feel.

His marble hands grasped the sides of my face and he stared into my eyes.

'Bella I'm here now, its ok. Now did he touch you?'

'No' I shook my head.

'I'm s..s..sorry' I sniffled.

He embraced me again.

'Oh Bella, how many times. You have nothing to apologise for love, you hear me? Nothing.' his voice was so calming.

I nodded in defeat.

'Lets take you to your room, the mongrel wont try anything with me in the house' he snarled the end of his sentence; a rare thing for Edward who usual keeps up his polite demeanour.

Realising we could hardly waltz through the front door, Edward hoisted me onto his back and leapt into my room through the window. Thank god I had left it open.

'You'll stay until he's gone?'

'Bella. I'll stay forever'

I lay on my stomach stretched out on my bed with Edward rubbing gentle circles on my back, we'd been like this for the past hour.

'They're leaving soon' He murmured.

I exhaled as a sort of reply; too relaxed to answer him properly.

'I guess that answered my next question' he chuckled.

'Hmm?' I really had no idea what he was talking about now.

'I was going to ask you if you wanted me to stop, but I see you are rather enjoying yourself'

'Shhh'

He laughed again.

I felt his hand tense on my back and the atmosphere turned cold in an instant. All of his work to relax me dissolved away.

'What is it?'

'He's coming up' with that he swiftly pulled me off the bed and situated me behind him protectively.

'Why? Haven't I made myself clear enough by now!'

'Apparently not, and the mutts so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hasn't even realised I'm here yet. Fool.'

The floorboards outside my room creaked and my door opened.

'Shit' Jacob entered and realised I wasn't alone.

'I was just, ermm, I mean I just wanted to…I wanted to see if Bella was ok' he managed to get out. Beads of sweat began forming over his brow.

'Well she's fine not thanks to you!' Edward snapped.

'I suggest you leave now dog! This isn't something I want to do so near to humans'

Conflict washed over jakes face, I suspect that he was having an internal battle on what to do next and Edward was getting the running commentary through his thoughts.

He clenched his fist.

'This isn't over' he spat.

'Not by far!'

With that he was gone.

'Breath Bella' he said as he turned to look at me.

'When will it end?'

'I know your stressed Bella, but it will be ok. I promise'

'I know'

I knew it would because he was here. The one thing in my life that was certain, that I knew I couldn't and wouldn't ever want to live without. Our time apart seems so far away that it almost feels as though it was a dream. Or should I say nightmare. Things have definitely changed..

_**Okay so sorry it was a little short but I have been sooo busy lately and thought it better to post the chapter as soon as possible rather than make it longer an it be up really late. I didn't put the 'confrontation' scene in the story yet as I want it to be perfect **__**J**_

_**Another note. I NEED some ideas to include in the story and I thought who best than you guys!! So if you could include some in your reviews or you can message me if you'd prefer..and don't be shy, ALL suggestions and ideas are welcome!!**_

_**P.S Take my poll!!**_

_**REVIEW!! :D xxx**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry this chapter is late, I planned on finishing it at the start of the week but I got ill :(**_

_**Okay first, a BIG thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter I read them all and I reply to ALL of them but a few of you have disabled the PM feature so you will have to change that if you would like me to be able to reply to you.**_

_**Thanks to 'Felt with the heart' - I will certainly do your idea but know that it wont be in this chapter. So don't worry lol**_

_**And another special thanks to 'Mrs Shannon Cullen' and 'angelplusbuffyequals4ever' for their ideas!!**_

_**Anyway on with the next chapter!**_

BPOV-

Light danced across my pink eyelids as the warmth from the usually absent Sun grazed my arms and face. I could feel the unconsciousness tugging me back to sleep but my mind clawed its way out without much of a fight. Now more awake, I could feel Edwards soft fingertips tickling my shoulders whilst his cool breath diluted my air supply, and god it tasted sweet. I lay there, basking in the morning glory of waking up to the most beautiful man in history. I had to resist the urge to open my eyes and look at his perfect features, as the lack of vision allowed me to appreciate the other sensations better. I knew he knew I was awake when his stone yet soft lips kissed my cheek, and the my nose. This continued until he had kissed ever inch of my face except my lips.

'Tease' I murmured.

I felt his lips arch in a smile against my shoulder as he reached over and planted a kiss on my awaiting lips.

'Better?' he said.

'Much' My eyes blinked open, adjusting to the unusual light.

'Its sunny' I noted.

'Yep, and you look so beautiful in the sun' he brushed my hair back as if to get a better look at my face and of course my blush embarrassed me further. 'What are you thinking?'

'I wasn't actually'

'Now there's a first' his expression was controlled.

Just then the phone rang.

'Hold on' I managed to swing my legs out of the comfort of my bed and walk over to my bedroom door. I could feel Edwards eyes on my back as I moved. 'Stop looking at my ass' I giggled.

He laughed. Not his usual chuckle or exhale of air. But a proper laugh.

'I would never' he replied in a sarcastic tone.

I reached the phone in the hallway and politely told the cold caller I wasn't interested in whatever they were trying to sell me today.

My bedroom door was open the way I had left it which enabled me to see right into it. Edward was still laying were he was before with his face looking up to the sky.

'Hmm I guess Bella just doesn't want to lay with me' he sighed. 'I guess I will just go then' a smirk was sprawled on his face.

'Oh no you don't' I ran across the wooden floor barefoot like a small child, and bonded onto the bed in a heap. His smile was glorious as I straddled him and pinned his arms either side of his head. I knew he was faking my strength to restrain him but we were both enjoying are game far too much to care.

'Say your sorry' I growled playfully.

'Did you say something Isabella?'

'Say your sorry _and _that you love me' my face was closer to his now.

'hmm?' he was really pushing it now.

I brought my face even closer now so we could taste each others breath and he could feel the warmth off of my skin; I knew that drove him wild.

'Say it' he didn't break eye contact. 'Say it out load' I repeated those words he had said to me when I had first discovered what he was. His eyes twitched slightly, the motion was so small that had I not been concentrating on his expression so much I would have missed it.

'I am terribly sorry, and I love you more than anything in the world' he breathed.

His scent was intoxicating me and my head was beginning to spin.

'Thank you'

'You are a very dangerous creature' he smiled, still gazing into my eyes.

'So I've been told'

We never broke eye contact whilst his stone hands grasped my cheeks and brought are mouths together. Our kiss was tender yet urgent, as if all of our frustrations were flowing into each other. The perfect kiss for the moment.

'I love you' I sighed as our foreheads held together.

'Good, because I don't know what I would do if you didn't'

'Wallow in self pity whilst I prance around with Mike?' I teased.

His chest rumbled with a playful growl, 'Not Mike!'

'I will have you know Mike is a very attractive young man!'

With that I collapsed next to him whilst we both erupted in laughter; our composure not being able to last any longer.

_**Okay I hope you all liked the Edward and Bella fluff.**_

_**I realise nothing really happened in this chapter but I felt as though you guys wanted some fluff and the story needed a bit of a break from the serious stuff LOL. **_

_**Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and always PLEASE SEND ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY!!**_

_**Get reviewing!!! x**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**WOW OVER 20,000 HITS!! THANKYOU!!!!**_

_**Hey guys!! Hope you all enjoyed your holidays!! Sorry this chapter took a while to be posted but the Christmas period is always very busy for me. I've also has soo many exams, but I have had my last one for a little while today so as soon as I got back I sat down to write this. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter : )**_

**_(Sundance is fast approaching, so I hope all you Kristen fans will be supporting!!)_**

After breakfast, Edward had told me to dress in something smart but comfy as he had plans for us. Although I hate surprises I agreed to humour him and with that he took off to 'prepare' my surprise.

So here I was, standing in front of my mirror with a puzzled look on my face as I begun mentally sieving through my wardrobe for something appropriate. Half an hour later and after several outfit changes I had settled on a deep blue summer dress Alice had brought for me a few months back with a little cover up in case it got chilly. Which by Forks' track record for weather changes, was highly likely. I placed a couple of cute clips in my hair to pin my bangs out of my face and put a little mascara on my eyes to stop them from looking so tired.

'Presentable' I smiled at my reflection.

'Presentable is an insult to how you look!' I heard Edward scoff as he approached me from behind. I kept facing forward, only watching though the mirror the entire time. 'You look perfect Bella' he smiled and kissed the back of my head as his arms embraced me from behind.

We stayed in that position for a few more seconds before Edward let me go and took my hand.

'Do I need anything?' I questioned as I grabbed my cardigan as we came out of the front door.

'Just yourself'

I ran through the warm, sweet scented meadow like a wild horse. Soft giggles occasionally escaped my lips.

'I'm gunna win!!' I screamed, completely care free. I could see my destination, the small patch of flattened grass that played host to our picnic blanket which was just a few meters ahead now. So close.

A second later the blanket now had Edward sat crossed leg on the middle looking smug with himself.

'You cheated!' I whined.

'Bella, I didn't cheat. I started a exactly a mile a way like we discussed. It's not my fault you are slow' he play mocked.

'Let's go again!'

'Bella, no more. I said no more 3 races ago' he laughed.

'Fine' I plonked myself down next to him. 'I'm telling you, when I am a vamp, I'm gunna kick your ass in a race!'

'We'll see' he smiled.

'Thank you for doing this' I said.

Edward, being the man he is, had taken me for a romantic picnic at our meadow and it had been the most perfect day so far. Then again, any day involving Edward was perfect.

'Your more than welcome' his fingers grazed my cheek. 'Anything for you' I'd got him.

'Anything?'

He arched his eyebrow with curiosity.

'Another race? This time start even further back!' I smiled.

He sighed in defeat.

'Fine, but if you fall again don't blame me' he chuckled, and so the races continued.

It had just gone three when we stumbled back into my house, any sense of time seemed to evaporate entirely when I was with Edward, so what had seemed like just an hour was in fact half of the day. Edward was currently on the phone to Alice so I took this time to use the bathroom and change out of my summer dress that now had numerous grass stains from my falling.

'All freshened up?' he enquired as he shut his phone.

'Yep, fresh as a daisy' I smiled. 'Is Alice ok?'

'She's fine, rather excited actually. It seems you are spending the night at ours' he couldn't help but smile at the last part.

'Really?' I have to admit I wasn't expecting that.

'Alice cleared it with Charlie, he was planning on spending the night at the station and was more than happy for you not to have to spend your evening alone' he twiddled my hair, the gesture was sweet and calming.

'Sounds great' I smiled.

'Sounds perfect' he mumbled.

**Okay hope you liked the chapter, I had a request for a 'picnic scene' and so I hope you liked it. Please review and any suggestions or thoughts would be appreciated a LOT (you can include these in your review or dm me) x**

**remember to take me poll :)**

I do reply to ALL reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you all for staying with the story even though it has been a while since I updated. As you can imagine mock exams gave been keeping me busy but the next chapter is here now!**_

**_Also I have another story so please check it out .net/s/5761887/1/Im_home _**

We spent the next few hours watching a film and making cute small talk, I loved the care free feeling I have whenever I am with him. He really is perfect for me.,.I just hope I am as perfect for him as he says I am. He makes me feel so good about myself, I know I am just an average girl and there is absolutely nothing extra ordinary about me, but for just one second, he makes me feel like I more than ordinary. Like I am the most important person in the world to him, like I am the most beautiful and amazing person he has ever met, and he looks into my eyes like he can see into my soul. Nobody has ever bothered to get to know me like he has. He makes me smile.

'What are you smiling at?' his breath tickles my ear.

'Thinking about how happy you make me'

'You make me happier than you could ever imagine Bella, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy in return'

I turned my head to look him in the eyes..they are smouldering like I love.

'I assure you, you are doing the best job of that'

'Good' he smiled.

'Want help packing your things for tonight?'

'Sure'

I let Edward hold open my rucksack whilst I dashed in and out of my bedroom and gradually filled it up with my things.

'Your comical when you rush around' I heard him say as I dashed again into the bathroom.

'No' I said as I poked my head around the door. 'I'm efficient'

He laughed at that, and that made me smile. Knowing that I could make him smile and laugh is a good feeling. I continued my packing for a little while longer until I was sure I had left nothing behind.

'Don't worry if you forgot anything,,Alice will sort you out or I can nip back and pick it up for you'

'Knowing me that will be the case'

'Off we go' he scooped me up along with my bag and carried me to the Volvo.

'Bella!!' I don't know who was louder, Alice or Emmett.

'Hey guys' I could always guarantee a warm greeting from these two, I think they only want to be amused by my human tendencies.

'Everyone is going out for a few hours and wont be back til late so you have the house to yourselves' Alice informed us whilst she fixed my hair.

'Alice let her get in the door' Edward smiled.

The next hour I spent with Alice in her room, both me and Edward were hesitant to separate but after Alice gave us her puppy eyes and explanation of how Edward would have me the entire night, we gave in.

'..and so Jasper said that he will take me someday. I'm so excited!' she turned to look at me. 'Anyway, that's enough about my life..how's Bella? You and Edward seem to be in a great place at the minute'

'Yeh, we're great' I replied.

'Bella. Seriously, we're like sisters. I want you to tell me about things!'

'Ok ok' I laughed. 'Seriously? I am so happy. Really Alice he makes me so happy. I could never imagine a better person, I always want to be with him' I gloated.

'Aww Bella is in love!' she giggled.

'So are you!' I laughed and pushed her.

'And we wouldn't have it any other way'

Not long after this there was a soft knock at the door.

'Come in Edward'

'Hello ladies, Alice everyone is leaving soon, just thought I should let you know'

Alice sighed.

'Guess I am going to have to love you and leave you Bella' she pecked me on the cheek and fleeted out of her room.

Edward had an amused look on his face due to Alice's behaviour.

'She's in a good mood' he commented.

'She's always in a good mood' I replied.

'So Bella, what do you want to do?'….

_**Ok so I have ended this chapter like this as I have decided to let you guys decide what happens in the next chapter. Please leave suggestions and ideas in you reviews or you can PM me. Any and all suggestions are welcome and I will pick the best one or ones..I will try and include as many as I can and any I can't I will try and include in later chapters.**_

**_Thanks again and take my poll! xxx_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hey guys. As always I apologise for my late update. I have exams coming up and they are my priority. I also lost my memory stick which had this story on and all of my notes etc which has been a big pain. I'd like to do a shout out to 'babygirlmills' who has become my some what Beta in this story, thanks bb J_**

_**(also I have had a few requests to do links for outfits, so in this chapter I am doing 3 links on my profile to look at. But please if you prefer to imagine your own ideas then by all means just ignore my links and imagine away!)**_

**_psst...there is some EPOV for you all ;)_**

'Why do I get the feeling that you have something planned anyway?' I could always tell when Edward had something up his sleeve, he had this mischievous glint in his eyes like a little boy on Christmas morning and he could never quite cover his smirk, no matter how good of actor he is.

'That would be because I have' he wiggled his eyebrows causing a giggle from me.

'Oh yeh, well are you going to tell me what it is you have planned?' I said as he slumped down next to me.

'We, Bella Swan, are going on a date' he tossed a small glass ornament from the side around in a care free gesture.

'Ohh yeh?...and what are we doing for this date Mr Cullen?'

'After you get yourself all dressed up' I frowned at this instantly. 'Don't pout Bella, your dressing up and that's final, anyway Alice has something picked out for you already. We are going for a nice, romantic meal, where we just relax and enjoy each others company' he stopped flipping the glass ornament and looked over to me. 'Bella? We don't have to go you know, I was just'

'Shh' I cut him off. 'It sounds perfect, maybe too fancy and more than likely expensive but perfect none the less'

His posture relaxed again and he smiled as he continued throwing the object in the air and catching it perfectly in his fingers.

'You better go get ready, our reservations are in just over an hour and even in the vanquish with me driving it will take about 20minutes to get there'

'I'm guessing Alice left me my gift in the bathroom?'

He nodded 'See you in a little while'

When I opened the bathroom door I didn't expect to find not only one dress but three! All of them concealed from sight in long bags, there was a note at the bottom along with a selection of accessories, jewellery and shoes. I was quick to open the note and read Alice's message:

_Hey Bella! _

_I found three amazing dress' for you and couldn't decide which one I liked best. So I thought you might like to choose for once, and this way I know I will be a good choice! Everything out is interchangeable so don't worry about not matching, just keep it simple and you will blow Edward away. Have a lovely night!_

_Alice x_

I exhaled and forced myself towards to the three daunting bags in front of me, I quickly unzipped the first. It was an olive green ruffled dress, it was about knee length and had one simple strap contrasting with the other ruffled strap. It was pretty and formal and as much as I hated to admit it, I liked it. _(link 1 on profile)_

I dragged myself to the next bag; just like the last one I opted to opening it swiftly before I backed out. This dress was completely different from the last one, slightly longer but still above the knee. This one was white and with lots of grey embroidery, strapless and with a brown belt in the middle. The belt would hold in my waist as the bottom of the dress flowed outwards, it was again pretty but less formal and more playful than the last. _(link 2 on profile)_

I gathered my thoughts and moved onto the last bag, grasping the zip I yanked it down with perhaps a little too much force. I was taken back by how perfect this last one was. It was like a mixture of the first two, ivory in colour the dress was simple yet elegant and graceful. Strapless like the second but it flowed like the first, I am almost afraid of making it look ugly. _(link 3 on profile)_

I had finally coaxed myself into wearing the dress and now I found myself staring in the full length mirror, scrutinizing my appearance. I had left my hair in soft curls around my shoulders, with the top section pulled back with a pretty hair piece I found amongst the things Alice had left out. I would have gone with the delicate ivory coloured flats with ribbon had there not been a death threat taped to the shoe section, instead I went for a simple pair of cream heels. Alice didn't say I couldn't bring the pair of flat shoes with me to change into, and I smiled at my idea as I put them into my little bag. I put a little mascara on my eyelashes and a touch of lip gloss before spraying a light mist of perfume over my neck, a small glisten of light sparkled off the crystal necklace sitting between my collar bones and I took that as my cue to go find Edward.

**EPOV-**

The fine silk lining if my tailored jacket grazed easily over the tops of my hands as I slid my arms in, it was a snug fit thanks to its personalisation. I rarely wore such dressy clothes but the occasion called for it. I was taking Bella on a proper date, so I can romance her. I've waited a hundred years for this angel and I'm going to treat her properly, make sure she knows just how special she is, and frankly I wanted to see her in a dress.

Everything I needed was already in the car, I was taking the vanquish of course, and Bella should be ready any minute.

'Edward?' Bella called, sometimes I think I'm the one who can predict the future in the family.

'In the hall love'

Soft clicks from her shoes alerted me to the fact that she was wearing heels, something I thought I would never see Bella in, I'm more than positive that a certain pixie had something to do with it.

Bella emerged like a goddess. She was flawless. The colour of the dress complimented her pale complexion making her skin look like porcelain. And her legs. God those beautiful legs, the delicate flesh coloured heels extended them in a way that did things to my body considered un-gentlemanly in front of a lady like this. Even her hair looked silkier, soft curls that I just wanted to run my fingers through, the lining of my jacket paling in comparison.

'Bella' I exhaled. 'You look simply breathtaking' and there is was, the blush I had been waiting for.

'You don't look so bad yourself' she took time to take in my unusually formal attire and seemed to approve.

'Are you ready for are date?' I couldn't help but sneak a crooked smile.

'Absolutely Mr Cullen' …..

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Send me some suggestions of date locations and ideas in your reviews!! _**

**_-Take my poll_**

**_-Check out my one shot_**

**_Much love…mystery-girl93 x_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hi lovelies! Well what do you know...I'm BACK! I can't apologise enough about the delay for this next chapter, I had to concentrate on my exams and then I went on vacation. I promise you all that I will NEVER just stop a story without saying anything, unless I have said I so there will always be another chapter on the way (no matter how long it takes me lol). Well this chapter isn't that long but I needed to stop it where I have in order for the next chapter to work. Enough of me..on with the chapter!**_

**BPOV-**

I had butterflies in my stomach as I rode shotgun in the Vanquish. According to Edward, we would arrive at our date destination any minute and he was giving nothing away as to where we were going. Every so often he would reach over and place his hand on mine, rubbing comforting circles on my skin and making me blush. I'm sure he did it on purpose. His hand stretched forward and I presumed this is what he intended to do again, but instead he adjusted the radio volume so it was barely audible.

'Keep looking ahead Bella, you'll see where we are going' he pointed forward and I had to squint to see what he was trying to show me. It was twilight, so visibility wasn't great, but after a few seconds of concentrating I saw what the big deal was about.

Thousands of little lights and lanterns hovered in the air, lighting up a small deck that situated a few tables. Behind the deck was a lake, the lights reflected beautifully on the water. Edward kept driving until the car was right up to the deck and I turned to look at him.

'Do you like it?' he said.

'It's...I can't even describe' I flushed.

'It's a hidden treasure, just like you' He brushed my cheek and began to lean in for a kiss; I could feel his breath on me when there was a loud knock on the window. I jumped and bumped noses with Edward, I apologised several times only to be met by a very amused boyfriend who tried his best to conceal his chuckle. The mystery knock had come from a man dressed in a suit and bow tie, Edward exited from the car and after a few words to the man he handed him the keys and came around to the other side of the car to let me out.

He started to walk but I stood where I was. Not moving.

'Bella?' concern saturated his voice.

'Come here?' I signalled for him to stand at my side, and I laced my arm in his.

'If I'm going to make it through tonight in these shoes without falling, I'm going to need some help' I smiled.

'Of course ma'am' he bowed his head and we made our way to our table.

The night had gone perfectly so far; no embarrassing Bella moments as of yet. The food had been amazing although it did feel a little weird to be the only one eating; I constantly had the urge to offer him something off of my plate out of habit, but caught myself when I remembered. I even had a dessert; which of course Edward had insisted of feeding to me. I actually enjoyed being fed by a Greek god, I only huffed about it to humour Edward.

We had talked throughout, something that I loved doing with Edward. Conversation just seemed to flow between us like water down a stream. We spoke about pretty much everything, and although there were a few members of staff about, they stayed in the sidelines and I didn't even notice they were there. I'm sure Edward had tipped them a stupid amount for their excellent services tonight.

I had finished my food and Edward seemed to be getting a little edgy, I wondered if maybe we were supposed to have left by now, but I'm sure he would have mentioned something if that were the case.

'Bella' his voice was shaky; if I didn't know better I would think he was nervous.

'Care to take a walk with me along the lake?' he stretched his arm forward to take my hand, and I eagerly accepted.

**EPOV-**

As I guided Bella along the side of the lake I linked with her arm to keep her upright whilst she braved the uneven surface in heels. A lump was forming hard in my throat and if it was possible I think I might have even been sweating!

Tonight was more than likely the biggest night of my life.

Tonight could potentially make me the happiest man on the entire planet.

Tonight everything depended on Isabella Marie Swan.

Tonight, I am going to ask Bella to marry me.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Remember to check out my one-shot 'I'm home' and take my poll.**_

_**Please review, I love hearing your thoughts, even if it is something small, and I reply to every review (as long as you have enabled the link for me to do so). Also feel free to tell me what you didn't like, what you did like and anything you want to see in future chapters!**_

**_p.s. make sure you all check out Kristen Stewarts new movie 'The Runaways' it's AMAZING ;)_**

_**Much love...mystery-girl93 x**_


End file.
